Beysball
by Mochita-chan
Summary: De vuelta a clases y los muchachos necesitan unirse a algún equipo de deportes. Lo único que queda es un equipo de baseball vacío... Algo de Shounen-ai ¡Up Capítulo 11 (Una vez más... Perdón por la demora)!
1. Las Inscripciones

**Beysball**

**La Inscripción**

**

* * *

**

Ser bey-luchadores de clase mundial no significaba que estos muchachos no tuvieran que ir a la escuela. Una vez terminado el campeonato mundial, Takao Kinomiya tuvo que regresar a clases, al igual que Max Mizuhara y Kyouju. Los tres estaban en el mismo salón de clases (8vo grado). Era muy raro verlos con el uniforme de los chicos: Takao con la corbata floja, la camisa abierta en los dos primeros botones, camiseta negra dentro de la camisa, zapatillas y su inseparable gorra (nunca faltan los que llevan así la ropa), mientras que Kyo iba con el uniforme bien arreglado como buen estudiante que es.

–Qué aburrida es la escuela. Lo único que no extraño de mi vida como chico normal – se quejó Takao para variar.  
–No seas así, Takao. Deberías preocuparte por subir tus notas en lugar de quejarte tanto – le decía Kyouju, tratando de calmar a su impaciente amigo.  
–Hey, muchachos – Max fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeros de clase. Él era intermedio entre Takao y Kyo, llevaba correctamente el uniforme – ¿Ya vieron las noticias del tablero?  
–¿Qué hay con eso, Max? – preguntó Takao, aún desanimado.  
–Necesariamente tenemos que meternos en deportes – dijo completamente desanimado.

Kyo estaba completamente paralizado (tiene malas experiencias con los cursos de deportes), lo cual explicaremos en la siguiente línea temporal:

1ro grado: Blanco principal de Pelotazos.  
2do grado: Arquero de fulbito (recibía todos los pelotazos)  
3ro grado: Trajes de baño perdidos en el agua.  
4to grado: Segunda ronda de pelotazos.  
5to grado: "Voluntario" para las prácticas de Defensa Personal.  
6to grado: Tercera ronda de Pelotazos.  
7mo grado: Salvado por permiso (Viajes al campeonato mundial de Beyblade)

Es comprensible que el chico optara por deportes en los que se utiliza el cerebro, como el ajedrez, las damas chinas y la estrategia en el Beyblade... Bueno, nadie es perfecto. Ahora regresemos con el capítulo.

–¿Y qué? Somos buenos en el Beyblade – dijo Takao, todavía aburrido.  
–Acaban de quitar el Beyblade de los deportes de la escuela.

Con esto, el muchacho de la coleta casi saca colmillos de dragón por la furia.

–¿Cómo es eso de que no va a haber Beyblade! – reclamó el moreno.

Max y Kyo tenían miedo al ver así de enfadado al campeón mundial.

–Calma... no es para tanto, Takao... – trató de calmarlo Mizuhara.  
–Takao, es que el colegio tiene tan reducido el presupuesto que tuvieron que retirar el Beyblade por el costo de la renta de los Beyestadios, el pago de réferi, comentaristas... incluso los refrigerios gratis para los participantes – dijo Kyo, revisando la lista de gastos – Yo también me tengo que meter a deportes.  
–¿Tú¿Por qué, Jefe? Tus notas están bien – preguntó Takao.  
–Necesito al menos un crédito para la preparatoria... hay que ir pensando en el futuro.  
–Qué más queda. Creo que regresaré al equipo de soccer... si se trata de permisos para faltar al examen... – dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca.  
–Temo decirte que te fregaste, porque están llenos – dijo Max.  
–¿Basketball?  
–Nada.  
–Kendo.  
–Todos ocupados.  
–¿Hay algún equipo que esté necesitado de gente? – preguntó ya exasperado.  
–Creo que sólo está el equipo de Baseball – respondió el pecoso, recordando todas las listas.  
–Ya está. Yo me apunto ¿Por qué no habrá nadie ahí?  
–Creo que es por la maldición – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Los tres muchachos se sorprendieron al ver a Rei Kon usando el mismo uniforme que ellos: bien arreglado, pero con la banda de su frente y la cola larga.

–¡Hola, Rei! – saludaron Takao y Kyouju.  
–¡Rei¿Cuándo llegaste, hermano? – le saludó Max, dándole la mano a su amigo.  
–Intercambio escolar... y también me tuve que meter en el equipo de Baseball – respondió el chino.  
–¿De qué maldición hablabas, Rei? – le preguntó Kyo.  
–Antes de venir, me contaron que todas las generaciones de esta escuela han quedado en último lugar a nivel nacional. No importa si son muchachos traídos del extranjero o chicos que entrenaron en otros lugares. Siempre pierden en Baseball.

Está de más decir que cada vez que dicen algo parecido, Takao es inmediatamente llamado a participar en el reto.

–Eso jamás. Takao Kinomiya gana en todo, ya sea en el Beyblade, el Kendo y el Baseball no será la excepción – manifestó completamente decidido.

Mientras Takao reía orgullosamente, Max, Kyouju y Rei miraban con grandes gotas en la cabeza. Era evidente que el tiempo no cambiaba a nadie.

–No seas tan iluso, Kinomiya – se escuchó esa voz arrogante en el mismo lugar donde estaban los cinco muchachos.

Los demás inmediatamente lo reconocieron al oír esa voz.

–¿Kai Hiwatari¿Qué haces en nuestra escuela¿Y el uniforme! – exclamaron al ver a Kai con el saco verde oscuro, los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca con la corbata.  
–Ríanse todo lo que quieran. Mis padres me obligaron a inscribirme en este colegio en lugar de enviarme de nuevo a la abatía de mi abuelo – respondió con su actitud de piedra.  
–Jaja, Eso significa que tendrás que estar con nosotros todo el tiempo – se burló Takao, ya que le encantaba burlarse del muchacho de cabello bicolor.  
–Eso no es todo. Tendré que estar de equipo con ustedes de nuevo, perdedores.  
–¿Eso quiere decir que te uniste al equipo de Baseball? – dijo Rei al darse cuenta de que Hiwatari se refería a eso.

Todos se pusieron a reír, ante un sonrojado Kai (sonrojado por el enojo)

–No crean que lo hice de buena gana. Me dieron a escoger entre el equipo o clases de drama.  
–Drama es una palabra amable para lo que eres – le provocó Takao.  
–¿Quieres bronca?  
–Si te atreves...

En seguida son contenidos por los otros tres BBA Team, con Max sujetando a Takao por la espalda y Rei conteniendo a Kai por delante.

–No sé qué oportunidades tenemos si nuestro trabajo de equipo continúa así – suspiró un resignado Kyo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

Notas:  
  
–Ok, he aquí mi segundo fic de Beyblade. La intención principal es hacer un fanfic que haga reír, pero ya veremos qué más va sucediendo.

–Increíble que se haga un fic de Beyblade sin el típico "¡Let it Rip!", pero en algo tengo que ser original, no?

–Dejen reviews, onegai.

–A lo mejor pongo Yaoi, por eso sigan a corriente.


	2. El Equipo

**Beysball**

**El Equipo**

* * *

Un fin de semana, los muchachos se reunieron en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Takao para organizar los detalles del equipo. Cada uno estaba vestido como acostumbraba: Takao con su chaqueta, los shorts azules, sus tennis y la gorra que siempre llevaba; Max son la camiseta azul con estrellas; Kyo con una simple camiseta blanca y bermudas; y tanto Rei como Kai iban con los atuendos de siempre. Ahora debían resolver un pequeño problema...

-Creo que nos faltan cuatro personas - dijo Kyo, al revisar el registro.  
-No puede ser. Y el inter-colegios es dentro de tres meses - exclamó Takao.  
-Sólo te estás quejando porque si no hay equipo, significa que tienes que tomar tu examen de matemáticas - se burló Max.  
-Jaja, muy gracioso, Max. Estoy mejorando - contestó el aludido.  
-Sí, claro. Antes te dormías toda la clase, ahora sólo te quedas dormido en los 2/3 de la hora - contestó el rubio, casi riéndose.

Volviendo al tema del equipo, los únicos que estaban en el equipo eran ellos cinco. Si no encontraban a cuatro personas más, ya no podrían jugar en la clasificatoria.

-Debe ser la maldición - murmuró Rei - Por eso nadie se mete al equipo.  
-¿Tú desde cuando crees en esas cosas, Rei? - le preguntó Takao, empezando a enojarse.  
-No es que crea en eso. Es sólo una manera amable de decir "Esto apesta" - respondió seriamente (NA: Yo creo que se está juntando mucho con Kai)  
-Eso es lo que yo dije cuando empezamos a viajar el año pasado - comentó Kai, cruzado de brazos.

Fue cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó entre los cinco muchachos y tumbó a Rei. Los otros cuatro de los Bladebreakers miraron completamente sorprendidos al ver que Mao estaba sobre Rei con una gran sonrisa. La china estaba con el uniforme de la escuela: falda corta verde, la blusa blanca y la corbata algo floja.

-¡Rei! Te he extrañado mucho - sonrió la recién llegada, todavía sentada sobre Rei.  
-Mao... Hola - saludó un sonriente Rei.  
-¿No deberías estar en tu país? - le preguntó Kai, algo disgustado con la presencia de la pelirrosa.  
-Rei no es el único estudiante de intercambio - le respondió con un leve gesto de puchero, pero luego volvió hacia Rei - Escuché que hicieron un equipo de baseball... Pues déjenme decirles que yo también entraré con ustedes.

Ante esto, Takao y Max abrieron los ojos bien grandes ante la noticia.

-No puede ser... Eres una chica - dijo Takao con sus tabúes machistas.  
-¿Y qué? Las chicas somos mejores que los chicos en varias cosas - respondió desafiante.  
-De todos modos... No creo que vayamos a jugar... Aún nos faltan tres personas para hacer un equipo completo de nueve - dijo Kyo al ver que seguían siendo pocos.  
-De eso ya me encargué - dicho esto, Mao señaló a la entrada del parque, mostrando al resto de los Bai Zu Fu: Rai (Lee), Gao (Gary) y Keiki (Kevin).

Estaban incrédulos, ya que nunca imaginaron que enviarían de intercambio a todo el equipo... Y pensar que ahora tendrían que trabajar juntos.

-¡Rai! - exclamó un emocionado Rei al ver al capitán del equipo chino.  
-Rei... mejor levántate del suelo y ven a saludarme - le respondió al verlo todavía tumbado con Mao sentada sobre él.

0 0 0

Una vez que todos hablaron, quedaron en que ya estaba resuelto lo del número de integrantes. Rei estaba sentado en una tribuna, conversando con quien fuera su mejor amigo en la infancia.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero pareciera que fue así... No nos hemos hablado desde que terminó el Campeonato Mundial - comentó el chico de la cola larga.  
-Sí... y desde que te fuiste, cambiaron muchas cosas...  
-¿Cómo cuales?  
-Estoy con Mao.  
-Felicidades. Es una buena chica - le felicitó su amigo.  
-Aunque suele ser muy dominante. Peor aún cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza y no quiere dejarlo. Es por eso que estamos aquí.  
-Justamente te iba a preguntar eso ¿Qué les hizo venir aquí y meterse a esta cochinada de equipo?  
-Como Mao escuchó que viniste como alumno y te inscribiste aquí, se obsesionó con darte apoyo moral. No creerás todos los trucos sucios que hizo para traernos.  
-Ya me lo imagino - rió Rei, con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Mao había hecho la treta del chantaje o "negociación diplomática", como ella prefería llamarlo, lo cual incluía muchos secretos vergonzosos de los tres miembros masculinos del equipo, los cuales no me tomaré la molestia de explicar.

Ahora los ocho estaban recibiendo la charla motivacional de Kyo, nombrado inmediatamente capitán del equipo por su capacidad como estratega.

-Muy bien, chicos. Tenemos pocos meses antes que empiecen las clasificatorias. Nos costará esfuerzo, sacrificaremos muchas cosas y superaremos muchas dificultades. Vamos a demostrar que este equipo puede ganar, y también echaremos abajo esa tonta maldición ¿Están conmigo?  
-¡Sí! - respondió Max muy emocionado (como de costumbre), a diferencia de los demás, que tenían caras de confusión.  
-¿A-alguna pregunta? - dijo el jefe, al notar que su discurso no funcionó.

Entonces Keiki levantó la mano.

-¿Si¿Cuál es tu pregunta? - le preguntó Kyouju al muchacho de cabello verde.  
-Sí ¿Alguien sabe jugar bien este deporte?

Ante esta pregunta, todos se quedaron completamente callados.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo **

Continúa

* * *

Notas:

-Rayos... Qué equipo tan mediocre. Algunos deben estar preguntándose ¿Qué hacen estos en un equipo de baseball si ni siquiera saben qué es un Strike?

-Ya mejoraré para los siguientes episodios, pero ya saben cómo es el bloqueo... aparece cuando menos lo necesitas.

-Dejen Reviews... Onegai

-Juro que en este fic va a haber Yaoi, pero todavía en varios episodios más.


	3. El Entrenador

**Beysball**

**El Entrenador**

* * *

La primera semana fue un completo desastre, ya que nadie estaba al tanto de qué debían hacer. Por otra parte, Kyo estaba a punto de entrar en colapso, ya que no dejaban de haber peleas entre Kai, Takao y Mao.

-¡Oigan¡Ya es suficiente! - trató de interrumpir Rai a los tres.  
-¡Él empezó, Rai! - Mao se aferró a su brazo, señalando a Takao.  
-Yo sólo dije que lanzabas como niña - respondió el muchacho de la coleta.  
-¡El comentario era innecesario! - respondió la china, haciendo referencia a que ella es una chica.  
-¡No sé qué hago con ustedes, perdedores! - se quejó Kai, ya que él también se había enredado en la pelea.

Mientras Kyouju contenía a Takao, Rei estaba entre Mao y Kai y Rai trataba de razonar con su chica, Max había ido a una cobina telefónica y comenzó a marcar un número.

0 0 0

Las clases seguían siendo las de siempre. Kai estaba sobresaliendo en el 9no grado por tener un buen nivel cultural, además de ser el centro de atención entre el alumnado femenino. Lo mismo se daba con Rei, ya que llamaba la atención que esos dos fueran extranjeros.

Se reunieron después de clases en la cancha de baseball para ver cómo solucionaban aquel dilema. Fue cuando el sonido de un silbato los saca de distracciones. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Michael, capitán de los All Stars, equipo estadounidense.

-Me avergüenzan. Ustedes ponen en ridículo al baseball como lo conocemos - sonrió el yanqui con actitud arrogante, lanzando al aire la bola y atrapándola.  
-¿Qué haces aquí! - se quejó Takao al ver ahí al muchacho.  
-Vengo por parte de Judy. Mi manera de hacerle un favor - contestó el deportista.  
-¿Favor? - preguntaron todos los demás, entonces Max salió a escena.  
-Yo llamé a casa. Pensé que Mike podría hacer de entrenador... Ya saben cómo es mi mamá con estas cosas - sonrió el rubio.  
-Tu mamá tiene buenos contactos - contestó Rei.  
-Estamos muy desesperados si tenemos que recurrir a ti - rezongó Kai con el sarcasmo que le caracterizaba.  
-Muy bien. Ahora convertiremos este equipo en el mejor de Japón pase lo que les pase a ustedes - dicho esto, Michael sacó su silbato y lo hizo sonar fuertemente.  
-¡Oye¿Cómo es eso de pase lo que nos pase! - reclamó Takao.

0 0 0

-Muy bien. Empezaremos con lo básico - dijo Michael a los demás - Mao, intenta hacer unos tiros y Takao, tratarás de batear.

La única integrante femenina del equipo cogió el guante y la pelota y se subió al montículo del lanzador. Takao se alistó en la base, mientras que Kyo hizo de catcher. Fijó la vista en el bateador y trató de hacer una bola rápida, pero la lanzó con una trayectoria tan mala que terminó cayéndole a Gao en la cabeza.

-¡Gao, lo siento¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Mao al ver que le cayó a su amigo.  
-Deja de preocuparte por él, Mao. Gao tiene una roca por cerebro - dijo Keiki burlonamente.  
-Trata de concentrarte un poco - Michael trataba de aguantarse - Trata de lanzarla directo a Takao.  
-Muy bien - respiró profundo y trató de atinarle, pero terminó por pegarle a Takao con la bola - Lo siento...  
-Fíjate a dónde lanzas - le gritó el golpeado Takao.

A este punto, Michael estaba a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso.

-Vamos a ver - dijo llevándose una mano a la frente - Hagámoslo bien. Rei, tú vas de lanzador. Kai irá de bateador, Mao de primera base y el resto distribúyanse por el jardín. Recuerden los del jardín que tienen que tratar de atrapar la pelota y lanzarla antes que el bateador complete la carrera.

Procedieron con lo indicado. Rei fijó su vista en Kai y trató de concentrarse en su lanzamiento. Más le motivó el darle una lección a Kai y mostrarle que es tan bueno en un deporte que nunca ha jugado, tanto como en el Beyblade. Kai estaba tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada, pero no lograba descifrar los ojos de Rei.

-¿Vas a quedarte viéndome todo el día, gato? - le gritó Kai, tratando de intimidarlo más.  
-Vas a ver lo que es lanzar, Kai - Rei apretó la bola con la mano y lanzó una buena bola rápida.  
-Primer strike - anunció Kyo, que estaba de pitcher.

Kai decidió no subestimar a Rei. Posiblemente el muchacho chino tenía un buen potencial. Rei volvió a lanzar su bola rápida, haciendo que Kai abanicara de nuevo.

-Strike 2 - dijo Kyo al recibir la bola.  
-¿Quién es el perdedor ahora, Kai? - le preguntó Rei con tono burlón.  
-¡Eso es, Rei¡Muéstrale quién manda! - le animó Mao desde su base.

Kai ni se inmutó. Mas bien cogió su bate y esbozó una de esas sonrisas de competencia.

-No voy a volver a subestimarte - el muchacho de las rayas azules se alistó para recibir la bola.

Rei se concentró para lanzar otra bola rápida, pero ésta sí logró golpearla y mandarla muy alto.

-¡Eso sí es un Hit! - exclamó Michael al ver la habilidad de Kai. Estaba feliz ya que, por estos dos, el equipo no estaba del todo perdido - ¡Chicos¡Atrapen la bola!

Mientras Kai completaba la carrera, Takao, Gao y Keiki iban tras la bola, pero terminaron hechos nudo cuando los tres chocaron y quedaron en el suelo. La bola cayó en el grass y Kai logró un Home Run.

-No todo es tan perfecto - masculló el entrenador del equipo, llevándose una mano a la frente y cubriéndose los ojos.  
-Disculpa, Michael. Ya sabes cómo son estos muchachos - dijo Max, riendo como nunca.  
-Es la primera vez que practican este deporte. Te ruego que les tengas paciencia - se disculpó Kyouju, completamente apenado por el rendimiento del equipo.  
-A lo mejor es verdad eso de la maldición - Max seguía burlándose por la gran nube de polvo que era producida por Takao, Keiki y Gao, mientras Mao y Rai trataban de frenarlos a los tres revoltosos.  
-Mañana vengan temprano - se limitó a decir el americano. Sacó su silbato - Terminó el entrenamiento por hoy. Asegúrense de hacer los calentamientos.

Todos se fueron a los camerinos, pero Michael paró a Kai y a Rei antes de que entraran. Los dos se esperaban algo así como un regaño del muchacho, pero mas bien, Michael se arrodilló frente a ellos.

-Gracias, gracias. Ustedes son los únicos que no juegan mal. Hacen que mi vida sea menos tortuosa. Pase lo que pase... Continúen así para mañana.

Tanto Kyo, Max, Rei y Kai lo miraron completamente extrañados ¿En verdad eran tan malos?

* * *

**Fin del capítulo **

Continúa

* * *

Notas:  
  
-Okas... esto de conseguirse un entrenador de primera al menos ayudó un poco ¿Estarán listos antes del torneo¿Michael tendrá menos migrañas¿Se me ocurrirá algo más para esta tontería de fic? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Acabo de recibir algunos reviews... ok, si este es un Kai/Takao, mi otro fic será Kai/Rei, así que piénsenlo mejor. Nah, qué rayos. Voy a hacer el fic como me dé la gana. Por otra parte... gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta tontería de fic.


	4. Los Progresos

**Beysball**

**Los Progresos**

* * *

Después de varios días de entrenamiento intensivo, Michael, Kyouju y Max comenzaban a ver resultados. Decidieron que los únicos que deberían lanzar serían Rei, Kai y Takao, los bateadores quedarían entre Kai, Rei y Rai; las bases serían guardadas por Max, Mao, y Gao, mientras que Keiki y Kyouju se turnarían entre catcher y jardinero. En conclusión: Kai y Rei se llevaban la mayor parte del trabajo, pero si fuera por el entrenador, Kai y Rei jugarían solos todo el partido.

-Oye, Mike. Te agradezco por venir y ayudarnos durante estas dos semanas - le dijo Max, igual de sonriente.  
-Dale gracias a Judy. Si no me lo hubiera pedido ella, entonces no hubiera venido de ninguna manera.  
-Mamá es así... - Max se sonrojó un poco - Me alegra verte de nuevo, Mike. Y te agradezco el que nos hayas aguantado durante tantas semanas. No me imagino por todo el stress que habrás pasado por nuestra culpa.

El joven lo notó, sin embargo sólo asientió y le palmeó la espalda.

-Anda, Max. Es tu turno.  
-Sí, Mike.

Cuando Max retomó su posición en la tercera base, Takao le pregunta:

-Oye, Max ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Michael? - le preguntó su mejor amigo.  
-¿Qué? N-no era nada importante - gracias a la gorra, no se notó el sonrojo que traía.

0 0 0

Una vez que terminaran los entrenamientos, el único que se quedó en el camerino era Rei. El muchacho acababa de salir de la ducha, por lo que sólo tenía una toalla entorno a sus caderas.

-Dentro de dos semanas es la clasificatoria... Ojalá lo hagamos bien - suspiró para quitarse la tensión - Todo el equipo cuenta conmigo y con Kai... Kai...  
-Pero tienes una buena bola rápida - la voz de Kai lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que Rei se cayera sentado en el suelo.  
-¿De-desde cuando estabas aquí? - dijo el muchacho chino al verlo también. Estaba muy avergonzado por haber estado hablando solo y de que Hiwatari posiblemente le haya escuchado. Imaginó que el chico de cabello bicolor debía estar burlándose de él para sus adentros.  
-No mucho rato... - Kai volteó hacia otro lado - ¿Qué ibas a decir de mí?  
-¿Eh¡No, nada! - no sabía porqué se sonrojaba tanto con Kai ahí (por si no lo dije antes, el ex capitán de los BBA Team también estaba cubierto sólo por una toalla)

El chico de los ojos café se percató de la reacción de Kon, no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta. Decidido a todo, Kai cogió a Rei del brazo y lo besó con gran magnitud. Todo fue muy intenso, tanto que Rei no sabía qué hacer: si forzar a que Kai lo dejara o dejarse llevar. Un momento ¿Pensó en dejarse llevar! No lo cabía en la cabeza la idea de que se trataba del mismo Kai Hiwatari que conoció durante el campeonato de la BBA. Pudo reaccionar cuando Kai metió más la lengua en su boca.

-¡Kai¿Qué estás haciendo! - gritó Rei cuando hubo reunido las fuerzas necesarias para empujar a Kai. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Mira, no voy a darte explicaciones. Y no voy a caer tan bajo como para decirte cursilerías como las que estás pensando. He notado cómo me mirabas desde que nos conocimos - dicho esto, Kai volvió a enderezar su toalla y se marchó.

Rei estaba confundido ¿Kai lo había besado¿Y le estaba diciendo indirectamente que él le gustaba!

0 0 0

Como habían acostumbrado, Max y Kyouju se quedaban todos los fines de semana en casa de Takao. Desde que terminó el campeonato, ellos dos se habían vuelto una tropa, por lo que se quedaban a dormir en casa de uno para hablar, jugar y demás.

-Lo bueno es que hemos subido un 60 en nuestras habilidades como equipo - dijo un feliz Kyo al ver las gráficas en la laptop.  
-Y hay que agradecer al entrenador Mike y a la linda Bestia Bit de la computadora - dijo Dizzy con sarcasmo.  
-Tiene razón. Michael ha hecho un buen trabajo al entrenarnos a todos - Max se sentó sobre su futón y seguía leyendo algunos mangas de la repisa de Takao.  
-Oye... - Takao puso la cara muy cerca de la de él. Su mirada era curiosa - Estás hablando de Michael con "ese" tono.

Al escuchar a qué se refería el dueño de Dragon, tanto Kyo como Takao miraban a un sonrojado Max.

-¿De qué hablan, muchachos? Simplemente le tengo mucha admiración a Michael por el trabajo que ha hecho al dedicarse a nuestro equipo durante estas semanas - se apresuró a responder el rubio.  
-Max, no hay nada de malo con que te guste Michael - Kyo volvió a fijar su vista en Dizzy.  
-¿Que me gusta Michael¿Qué disparates están diciendo! - ahora estaba a 100°C  
-Vamos, Max. No hay nada de malo en eso - rió Takao al ver lo rojo que estaba su amigo.  
-Anda. Con nosotros está bien. Los tres somos mejores amigos. Deberías saber que nunca pensaríamos mal de ti.  
-¿En verdad? - preguntó algo inseguro.

Takao y Kyo le sonrieron a su amigo y le hicieron una señal afirmativa.

-Está bien... admito que me gusta un poco...

-¿Desde cuando fue eso?  
-¿Recuerdan cuando regresé a Las Vegas para ver a mamá? Pues me lo volví a encontrar ahí... además es muy buena persona cuando lo conocen - diciendo esto, Mizuhara se sonrojó más todavía y miró hacia abajo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¿Y ya se lo has dicho?  
-¿Estás loco! No voy a arriesgarme a que Michael me odie.

Takao se levantó con su mirada de decisión y dijo:

-No sólo el equipo va a progresar, así que haremos lo posible para ayudarte, Max.  
-Takao... No es correcto que nosotros dos nos metamos en esto... En las cosas de dos, el tercero y el cuarto están de más - Kyo trató de hacerlo entrar en razón (Tratar de hacer que este chico use la cabeza es como pedirle a un mono que diga el alfabeto al revés. Saben a lo que me refiero)  
-Para nada. No me voy a quedar a ver cómo mi amigo sufre de "Mal de corazón" y no me importa que se trate de otro chico - decidió con más empeño.

A Max le corrió una gota por la cabeza ¿Estaba bien confiar en que todo iba a salir bien con Takao apoyándolo? Lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo **

Continúa

* * *

Notas:  
  
-¡Esto fue el colmo! Alguien me ha enviado un review y ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de leer (criticando de que detesta el Yaoi y ni siquiera lo ha leído) En ese caso debería quedarse callado/a en lugar de hablar de lo que no sabe.

-Ahora que me calmé, agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic. Al parecer ya hice de este fic un Kai/Rei, como la mayoría me lo ha pedido. Ahora la pregunta del mes ¿Max está bien con Michael o lo cambio? No sé de dónde me salió la idea... ya me estoy comenzando a volver loca.

-Gracias por los demás reviews. Saludos a Merle-chan, Aiko-chan, Ice Kory X, Hikaru Agata y las demás fans de Beyblade y el Yaoi.


	5. Las Señales

**Beysball**

**Las Señales**

**

* * *

Después de las clases, todos los muchachos estaban apilados frente a la pizarra de resultados.**

-Miren. Aquí estamos nosotros - dijo un emocionado Kyo - Nos toca contra la 116 el próximo sábado.  
-Ahora sólo hay que practicar hasta entonces - declaró un decidido Takao.

Pasaban varios chicos por ahí cerca y se reían de Takao y Kyo.

-¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó un enfadado Takao.  
-No sé... - Kyouju estaba igual de confundido.  
-Creen que vamos a perder - Kai se apareció de la nada.  
-¿Tú cuándo apareciste! - Kyo y Takao casi saltan tres metros cuando Hiwatari los tomó por sorpresa.  
-Eso qué importa - respondió desganadamente - ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Rei?  
-No, para nada ¿Para qué lo estás buscando, Kai?  
-No les incumbe - dicho esto, el chico ruso-nipón se marchó sin dar explicaciones.

0 0 0

Por otra parte, Rei seguía en su habitación del internado. Cuando se acabaron las clases, Rei había ido directamente a su habitación y se quedó contemplando el techo de su habitación. Aún podía recordar lo que ocurrió en el vestidor con Kai, y lo que era peor: aún podía recordar la sensación que le produjo tener los labios de Kai con los suyos. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se miró las yemas de los dedos.

-Eres un maldito... - murmuró apretando el puño.  
-Está bien. No voy a volver a tomar tu guante prestado - dijo Rai.

Rei a penas se dio cuenta de que Rai estaba en la habitación, por lo que se levantó completamente sorprendido y avergonzado.

-¿Cu-cuando entraste? - le preguntó Rei.  
-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Los dos compartimos el cuarto desde hace una semana - respondió su mejor amigo.  
-Disculpa, Rai.

El capitán de los White Tigers pudo darse cuenta de la actitud de Kon. No era normal que Rei estuviera tan distraído.

De la nada, Rai se tiró sobre su amigo y le hizo una llave. Rei aún no perdía su habilidad y logró darle una buena batalla. Ambos muchachos chinos comenzaron a pelearse en la habitación hasta que se quedaron inmóviles en el suelo.

-Gracias, Rai - sonrió al sentirse mejor.  
-De nada, viejo. Estás muy perturbado.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?

Rai sacó la mochila de Rei y cogió uno de sus cuadernos. Al abrir, encontró la hoja con pequeños dibujos de un fénix.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto? - le preguntó el dueño de la bestia Galeon.  
-Eh... - al ver todos estos fénix, Rei se dio cuenta que estuvo pensando en Kai inconscientemente, así que se apresuró a pensar algo - Aritmética. Nunca me ha divertido tanto.

La respuesta no le pareció muy creíble, sin embargo Rai conocía a su amigo el tiempo suficiente como para saber que estaba ocurriendo algo. Se limitó a palmearle la espalda y los dos se sentaron al borde de la cama de Rei.

-No te voy a obligar a que me lo cuentes. Pero espero que te aclares antes del sábado. Me enteré que el primer partido es ese día. Michael va a tener un colapso si no lanzas tus bolas rápidas.  
-Rai...  
-No te me pongas sentimental - entonces se levantó y, a punto de irse, volvió a voltearse hacia Rei - A lo que vine ¿Podrías prestarme dinero? Voy a salir con Mao.  
-Tercer cajón a la izquierda. Debajo de mis camisas - indicó el dueño de Drigger.

Una vez que se quedó solo en su habitación, Rei volvió a echarse en su cama y miró la mancha que estaba en el techo. Trató de pensar si eso era humedad o el paso del tiempo, pero cada vez que intentaba evadirlo, el beso de Kai regresaba a su mente. Cogió la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella.

_"Te odio por confundirme tanto. Eres un idiota, Kai"_ pensó el chico de ojos ámbar.

0 0 0

Takao, Kyouju y Max estaban frente a una habitación que tenía el número 510, la cual era la suite donde se hospedaba Michael.

-Recuerda lo que vamos a hacer - le recordó Takao.  
-S-si... - Max estaba más tieso que una tabla. Más eran por los nervios que por otra cosa.  
-Vamos, Max. Supuestamente vinimos a hablar con Michael de estrategias - Kyo trató de calmar al pecoso.  
-El Jefe tiene razón, Max - Takao le da una palmada en la espalda que hizo que Max fuera para adelante y se golpeara la cabeza con la puerta.  
-¿Para qué hiciste eso! - se quejó un adolorido Max, frotándose la cabeza.  
-Lo siento. A veces ni yo mismo mido mi fuerza - rió el moreno, llevándose la mano a la nuca - Al menos ya tocaste la puerta.  
-¡No iba a tocar la puerta todavía! - gritó Mizuhara, con las mejillas cubiertas de un color rojo intenso.

Justo detrás de él, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Michael los miró confundido a los tres.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes tres frente a la puerta de mi habitación? - preguntó el yanqui.  
-Eh... yo-yo - Max no podía articular ni una sola palabra por la sorpresa.  
-Servicio a la habitación - bromeó Takao para que Michael no notara lo paralizado que estaba el rubio.  
-En realidad vinimos a pedir consejos en cuanto a la estrategia a seguir para el sábado - argumentó Kyo.  
-Ah, ya veo. Con que su primer partido es este sábado... lo que me relaja es que ya puedo confiar más en ustedes ahora que pasaron de pésimos y patéticos a jugadores aceptables - dijo el entrenador con su tono sarcástico.  
-Jaja... Miren quién habla de patético - Takao le devolvió la broma, a lo que todos comienzan a reír.

Michael miró a Max y le sonrió.

-Espero que hayas estado haciendo los ejercicios que te dije que practicaras.  
-¿Ejercicios? Sí, los he estado haciendo durante la semana - se le fue yendo la parálisis después que Kyo y Takao suavizaron un poco el ambiente.

Los tres muchachos pasaron a la habitación de su entrenador y se pusieron a coordinar tácticas. En la mayoría de las discusiones, Michael sugería poner a Rei para lanzamientos, mientras que Kai debía quedarse al bat. En caso de que alguno de ellos no pudiera, la siguiente opción como bateador sería Rai y el lanzador suplente vendría a ser Takao.

-¿Dónde entro yo? - preguntó Max.  
-He visto que también tienes un buen brazo para los lanzamientos de larga distancia, así que te convendría quedarte en tercera base o ir de jardinero - sugirió Michel.  
-Me parece bien. Después de Rei, Takao y Max son los que tienen mejor factor para lanzar - dijo Kyo, revisando los datos almacenados en su laptop.

Kinomiya miró el reloj. Eran las 7.45 pm.

-Qué pena. Ya me tengo que ir - Takao cogió su chaqueta - Vamos, Jefe. Le prometimos a tu mamá que llegaríamos temprano a tu casa.  
-Muy bien... Pero ¿Qué hay de Max? - preguntó el menor del grupo.  
-No se preocupen, chicos. Yo me regreso después a mi casa - sonrió Mizuhara.  
-Además tengo que hablar contigo de algunas cosas - intervino Michael.

Takao y Kyo sonrieron y se despidieron de los dos.

-Max, tu mamá me llamó hoy en la mañana - le contó Michael.  
-¿Y qué dice?

Su entrenador levantó el pulgar y guiñó el ojo.

-Dijo que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo y que hagas pedazos a los contrincantes.  
-Cielos. Sí que le está poniendo ánimo - al principio se puso contento, pero la alegría fue secundada por nervios - ¿Y si lo estropeo todo? No creo que sea buena idea.  
-El Baseball es como el Beyblade. Le pones todo tu empeño al lanzamiento inicial y todo dependerá de cómo te encuentres física y mentalmente durante el juego. Recuerda estar alerta y ponerle mucho coraje al juego del sábado, Max.  
-Muchas gracias, Mike - estaba menos asustado, pero al mismo tiempo sus mejillas adoptaban un tono rosa muy leve.  
-Bueno... iba a decirte sobre la nueva estrategia que había planeado. Se la iba a decir a Kyo y a Takao también, pero tuvieron que irse temprano. De todos modos estas jugadas recaen especialmente sobre Rei, Kai y tú.  
-¿Y-yo?  
-¿Recuerdas que te comenté hoy que tienes un buen brazo? Según algunas observaciones de Kyouju, eres el tercer mejor jugador del equipo.

Ante esto, el joven se sonrojó. No podía creer que Michel pensara que era bueno. Lo que lo hacía más increíble era el hecho de que él estuviera casi al nivel de Rei y Kai.

-Cielos... no creí ser tan bueno - fue lo poco que pudo balbucear Max, aún sin salir del asombro.  
-Oye, Max...  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Esfuérzate el sábado y gana por el equipo.  
-Sí.

En eso, el papá de Max ya había llegado para recogerlo y llevarlo a su casa. En cuanto el muchacho se fue, Michael lo vio alejarse desde la ventana.

-No te concentres en mínimos detalles, Max. En estos momentos no puedes pensar en otras cosas. El amor es una de las cosas que te debilitan en un juego - dijo el joven entrenador, como si Max pudiera escucharle.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo **

Continúa

* * *

Notas:  
  
-Aquí está el episodio que faltaba. Aún tiene para rato, pero prometo enviar los episodios siguientes. 

-¿Qué tal me está quedando¿A qué se debió el comentario de Michael¿Qué hay con Rei y Kai? Ya se verá (me gusta mantener el suspenso)

-Gracias por los reviews... sigan escribiendo.


	6. Clasificatorias

**Beysball**

**Clasificatorias  
**  
El gran día del partido había llegado. Todos estaban muy emocionados por el partido, pero la mayor parte de la escuela seguía creyendo en la maldición que tenía el equipo de Baseball.

-Este es el gran día. Ahora van a ir allá y mostrarles a todos que pasaron de perdedores a buenos jugadores de baseball. Ustedes son campeones con el beyblade, así que el baseball no será una excepción - los animó Michael como buen entrenador que fue en esas tres semanas de trabajo intensivo.

Todos gritaron para demostrar su entusiasmo y fueron a la cancha con el único objetivo de ganar. Sin embargo, Rei aún estaba confundido. Sabía que no era la presión y todo lo demás, pero al ver a Kai, sus complicaciones aumentaron.

Al salir, pudieron lucirse frente a la gente que había ido a apoyarlos, aunque sabían que la mayoría estaba ahí para verlos perder. Takao no era de los que se doblegaban ante la presión de la gente pesimista, así que iba a dar todo lo que tenía.

Después del sorteo, se acordó que el equipo que conformaban los BBA Team y los _Bai Fu Zu_ iría como lanzadores. Rei trató de conservar la calma, así que respiró profundamente y fue hacia el montículo.

Pasaron algunas carreras y el equipo no estaba viendo resultados.

-¡Rei¡¿Qué te sucede, viejo! - le gritó Takao desde la tercera base.  
-¡Lanza tu bola rápida! - le indicó Michael.

Miró al bateador del otro equipo y trató de enfocar correctamente, sin embargo falló de nuevo.

-Bola 2 - anunció el catcher.

Al ver lo devastado que estaba el lanzamiento de Rei, Kai pidió un tiempo para hablar con Rei. Al otorgar el tiempo fuera, Hiwatari fue hacia el montículo de Rei y lo miró fijamente con esos ojos café.

-Tú lanzas mejor que eso y, por si no lo sabías, esto es ganar o perder. Tal parece que tendremos la segunda opción si no lo haces bien.  
-Kai... yo... ¡Eres un bastardo! - en ese momento Rei le soltó todo.

El muchacho del cabello bicolor no se inmutó, y le susurró algo al oído. Con éstas palabras, el rostro de Rei se veía sorprendido.

-¿Quieres ganar? Acuérdate de eso cuando lances tu próxima bola - dicho esto, Hiwatari volvió a su posición en el jardín central y el partido se reanudó.

Le pasaron la bola a Kon y se preparó para otro lanzamiento. Desde su sitio, Michael miraba con ansias el resultado. Rai, que estaba también en el jardín con Kai, le preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?  
-Nada importante - en ese momento, Kai recordó las palabras que le dijo al oído a Rei _"Me dejaste pensando desde entonces, y eres el único que tiene ese efecto en mí"_

Para cuando Kai volvió a poner atención, Rei estaba mejor que en los entrenamientos. Había ponchado a cada bateador que llegaba a tocar el bat. Al último lanzamiento, ésta vez lograron darle a la bola.

Todos en el público seguían con la mirada la trayectoria de la bola, la cual casi se perdía de vista en el cielo. Por fortuna, Gao logró atajarla para cuando llegó y enseguida la lanzó hacia Max, quien logró enviarla antes de que se hiciera el Home.

0 0 0

El partido ahora iba empatado. Cada uno en sus posiciones y Takao al bat. Hasta ahora tenía una carrera anotada, la cual les había servido para empatar. Sin embargo no había servido de mucho con el mejor lanzador del equipo oponente. Entonces fue el turno de Kai, que permanecía igual de frío desde que comenzó el tiempo anterior.

-¡Vamos, Kai! - le animó Max desde su sitio en el jardín derecho.  
-¡Sí, Kai¡Mándalo a volar! - también gritaron Kyo y Takao.

La primera bola fue un strike para Kai. Siguiente strike, el muchacho había abanicado nuevamente. Al ver esto, Rei comenzó a dudar de que eso fuera simple coincidencia. Para el siguiente lanzamiento, ésta vez logró darle a la bola y emprendió la carrera. La bola había ido directo hasta el jardín lateral y Kai ya había pasado la primera base, parecía que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Todos miraban con atención el partido y el público no podía creer de que el equipo de los muchachos pudiera ganar.

Lograron atrapar la bola, pero aún así seguiría, ya que de esa carrera dependía todo el partido y las posibilidades de pasar a la siguiente etapa. Ahora Kai debía completar el Home antes de que la bola llegara donde el catcher. La emoción se había apoderado del estadio y nadie podría decir cómo terminaría todo. En menos de un segundo, Kai se lanzó a la base y una nube de polvo tapo la vista de lo que estaba sucediendo. Para cuando todo se despejó, Kai ya estaba junto a la base y la bola en el guante del catcher.

-¡Esto es increíble¡Por primera vez el equipo de la pública 143 ha ganado un partido en 50 años! - anunció el comentarista, dando a saber que Kai lo había logrado, no sólo él, todo el equipo.  
-¡Sí¡Genial! - gritó Takao, dándole la mano a Kyouju.  
-¡Fenomenal¡Eso es, muchachos! - gritó Michael desde la banca.

Los demás chicos habían ido a felicitar a Kai, levantándolo del suelo y cargándolo como costumbre.

-¡Ya bájenme¡Esto no me gusta nada! - respondió el dueño de Dranzer. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a los vítores de ese tipo.  
-Relájate y disfruta del paseo gratis, gruñón - le dijo Takao desde abajo.

Kai pudo ver desde ahí arriba que Rei le sonreía.

0 0 0

Después de la celebración, cada uno había ido a diferentes lugares: Takao, Kyouju y Max a la casa del primero, Michael regresó a su hotel y los White Tigers a otro lugar. Rei no los pudo acompañar, ya que quería regresar al internado para dormir un poco.

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, se sorprendió al ver a Kai sentado sobre su cama, esperándolo en medio de la oscuridad. Rei no prendió la luz del cuarto y se sentó a lado de él.

-¿Qué fue eso que me dijiste en el partido? - Rei veía hacia el vacío, hacia ningún punto fijo.  
-Cada palabra fue verdad. Eres el único que me hace sentir así.

El sonrojo de Rei aumentó al oír esas palabras. Lo siguiente fue aún mejor: Kai lo estaba besando nuevamente y con más pasión que aquella última vez. Lo siguiente que se ve es dos siluetas recostándose en la cama.

0 0 0

-¿A dónde se habrá ido Rei? - se preguntó Max.  
-No lo sé. Creo que dijo estar muy cansado - recordó el jefe.  
-Bueno, igual lo vamos a ver el lunes durante el break, así que no debemos preocuparnos - Takao se estiró y se acomodó sobre el resto del sofá.

Kinomiya abrió un ojo y dirigió una mirada hacia Max.

-Vamos, Max. No pongas esa cara larga después de un triunfo.  
-Lo sé... es sólo que Michael me miraba muy raro durante la fiesta.  
-¿De qué tipo de mirada hablas, Max? - le preguntó Kyo.  
-Debe ser que te está correspondiendo - supuso Takao.  
-No. Era una mirada severa. Como las de mi madre al trabajar - el chico de pecas lanzó un suspiro - Para mí que ya lo sabe.  
-No me extrañaría. A veces eres muy obvio, amigo - le respondió el chico de cabello azulado - Pero aún así dudo que sea capaz de pensar eso de ti.  
-Lo que pasa es que soy el hijo de su jefa ¿Qué creen que pensaría de mí, chicos?

Los otros dos se quedaron sin respuesta ante esta pregunta. Como Max estaba muy nervioso, decidieron que lo mejor era evadir el tema y dormir de una vez por todas.

-Max... Todo estará bien, así que duérmete ya - dijo Takao antes de quedarse dormido.

**Fin del capítulo**

Continúa

------

Notas:  
  
-Bien. Me quedé sin inspiración. Lo malo es que me quedé sin inspiración.

-Gracias por todos los reviews que me están mandando ¡Arigatou-gozaimazu, nee!


	7. Un Out

**Beysball**

**Un Out**

* * *

Después de mucho rato, se aventuró a coger el teléfono y marcar el número. Después de varios timbrazos, se escuchó algo.

–Hola, Kai – dijo un emocionado Rei al ver que era la voz de Kai, pero su entusiasmo se desvaneció al escuchar el típico mensaje _«Habla Hiwatari. En estos momentos no me encuentro, así que deja tu mensaje»_ – Hola, Kai. No hemos hablado desde que ocurrió... "Eso"... entre nosotros dos... Me gustaría que me hablaras pronto, ya me estoy preocupando por no verte y en verdad... te estoy extrañando. Llámame.

Colgó el teléfono. Le había dejado doce mensajes en un día y aún seguía sin pistas sobre Kai. Hacía tres días que el dueño de Dranzer había desaparecido desde su encuentro íntimo con Rei, cosa que le empezaba a preocupar de sobremanera.

–¡Rei, h# de p#¡Otros tienen que usar el teléfono! – protestó Takao desde afuera. Detrás de él había una gran fila aguardando por el uso del teléfono público de la escuela.

0 0 0

–Miren esto. Me toca el curso de "Taller" – dijo un emocionado Max a Kyo y Takao.

–Esto es raro ¿Por qué te metiste a "cocina", Takao? – le preguntó Kyo, acomodando sus lentes.

–Es que en parte tengo que aprender a cocinar y en esto se requiere mucha paciencia. Así también puedo mejorar en el Baseball y el Beyblade – respondió el muchacho reflexivamente, pero luego volvió a ser el de siempre – Además puedo comer ahí.

–Siempre imaginé que era algo así – rió el muchacho rubio.

–Miren. También está la fecha para el siguiente juego... El próximo sábado a las 10.30 de la mañana.

–Estaremos listos para patear traseros – proclamó el campeón mundial de Beyblade.

Vieron pasar a Rei muy abatido, lo cual automáticamente les llama la atención.

–¿Rei¿Qué te sucede, viejo? – preguntó Takao.

–¿Eh...? No, no es nada... – desvió la mirada al suelo, pero luego volvió a armarse de determinación – ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kai?

–¿Kai? – los tres se pusieron pensativos.

Ahora que se daban cuenta, notaron que Kai había faltado a clases hacía buen tiempo.

–¡Es cierto¡El bastardo no está y el partido es el próximo sábado! – exclamó Takao.

–¿Sólo te interesa el partido¿Ni siquiera te interesa si Kai está bien! – exclamó el muchacho chino.

Automáticamente Rei se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que se vendió él solo.

–Rei... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Max, algo confundido por ver la reacción de su amigo.

–Sí, Rei. Estabas muy raro desde hace días. No hacías caso, andabas en tu propio mundo... – dijo Kyo.

–... Y eso sin contar las 17 veces que acaparaste el teléfono público – intervino Takao.

–P-pues... – tenía que pensar rápido en algo.

En ese momento llegó una limusina y se estacionó frente a la escuela, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes. Rei abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Kai. Pero él no estaba en uniforme, mas bien iba en traje y camisa negros y una corbata roja, sin las rayas azules que generalmente se pintaba en las mejillas.

–Kai. Te habíamos estado buscando por tres días ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kyouju, seguido por los otros tres Bladebreakers. Rei no se atrevió a hablarle, estaba muy avergonzado como para hacerlo.

–No tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes – muy serio, fue hacia la oficina del director.

–¿Quién se ha creído que es para tratarnos de esa manera¡Y nosotros que nos preocupamos por él! – protestó Takao, que era contenido por Max y Kyouju.

0 0 0

A la salida, Takao, Max, Kyouju y Rei esperaron en la puerta de la oficina del director para esperar a Kai.

–Me pregunto por qué estará hablando con el director... – murmuró Max.

–De repente es para excusarse por los tres días que faltó a la escuela – pensó el jefe.

–O quizás esté ahorita diciéndole al director "Soy demasiado cool para esta escuela de cuarta" – dijo Takao, remedando al chico nipón-ruso.

Rei se limitó a esperar en la banca. No evitaba pensar que él había tenido algo que ver con el malestar de Kai.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, Hiwatari salió más serio que antes. Está sosteniendo su saco por encima de su hombro y su ceño estaba fruncido.

–¿Qué ocurrió¿Acaso te botaron de la escuela? – preguntó Max.

–¿O acaso eres mucho para esta escuela que decidiste privarnos de tu "maravillosa" persona? – trató de intimidarle Takao.

Kai les miró con frialdad, y luego, sin voltear a verles, les dijo.

–Me voy a Rusia el próximo sábado.

Eso les cayó como un balde de agua fría, peor si se pudiera ver el estado de shock en el que se sumergió Rei.

–¿Cómo es eso de que te marchas este sábado¡El partido es este sábado! – le reclamó Kyo.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – respondió indiferente.

–¿Por qué...? – se limitó a murmurar Max, aún sin poder asimilar bien la noticia.

–No te molestes en preguntarle, Max. De seguro que le llegó Japón, y lo único que hace es empacar las pelotas e irse a la "Madre Patria" – bufó un molesto Takao.

–El baseball es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos. Lo que yo haga fuera del país no es asunto suyo ni de nadie – dicho esto, cruzó el pasillo.

Mientras caminaba, cruzó miradas con Rei, que estaba muy destrozado como para detenerle. Kai suspiró profundamente y pasó de largo al que fuera su pareja.

0 0 0

Cuando fueron los cuatro a comunicarle la noticia a su entrenador, Michael estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso.

–¿Cómo que Kai se va¡Tenemos un partido el sábado! – exclamó completamente alterado.

–No tengo idea. Simplemente dijo que se largaba – Takao se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones. También estaba molestísimo.

–¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto! – entonces Michael volteó a ver a Rei, que seguía en estado de depresión – ¿Y a él qué le pasa?

–No lo sé... No tenía idea de que le afectara tanto el que Kai se vaya – comentó Max.

–N-no sé si podré jugar así... – murmuró Rei aún sumergido en su melancolía.

Los demás se quedaron en blanco. Lo siguiente que se vio y escuchó en el cuarto es a Takao, Max y Kyouju tratando de evitar de que Michael se tirara por la ventana del cuarto.

0 0 0

Al día siguiente, Mao llegó a la cancha para practicar como siempre. Los demás hacían lo rutinario, pero Rei no estaba ahí. Al verla llegar, Max se le acerca presuroso.

–¿Algo? – le preguntó el rubio.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

–Rei no ha ido a clases. Ha estado en cama desde la mañana – respondió ella.

–Aún me pregunto lo que le habrá ocurrido – dijo Rai.

Takao, Max y Kyouju guardaron silencio. Ellos ya habían notado cuál era la causa del malestar de Rei, ya que habían visto la actitud de ambos por separado, además de notar que el cambio de actitud se había dado hacía cuatro días (esos dos no estuvieron en la fiesta de triunfo del equipo) No era bueno que los _Bai Fu Zu_ supieran que Kai y Rei tuvieron un _affair_.

El silbato de Michael sonó y los demás fueron a escuchar indicaciones de su entrenador.

–Ahora que Kai se fue, tendremos que ver quién los suplirá en sus puestos – Michael se ajustó la gorra y señaló a Max – Tú lanzarás en lugar de Rei, Max. Estoy contando contigo.

Mizuhara se sonrojó levemente al escuchar eso de Michael. Asintió nerviosamente, deseando no defraudarle.

Luego de varios replanteamientos de estrategias, los demás volvieron a hacer los calentamientos, quedándose en la caja Kyouju, Michael, Max y Takao.

–Rei debe jugar sí o sí – dijo el entrenador del equipo.

–Pero mira lo destrozado que está – dijo Kyouju – Parece que se hubieran llevado parte de su espíritu.

–No está enfermo ni inválido. El estar deprimido no es excusa alguna para hacer que nos derroten humillantemente. Así que quiero que hagan lo posible por sacarlo – era obvio que Michael haría todo lo que fuera para que Rei jugara, mas bien para que el equipo ganara.

–Mira, Michael. Conozco bien a Rei. Trataré de hablar hoy en la tarde con él... – dijo Max.

–Mejor ve ahora. Mientras antes regrese será lo mejor.

–También iré yo – Takao siguió a Max, dejando solos a Kyouju y Michael.

Kyo miró la expresión seria de Michael y se encogió de hombros. El entrenador, aún con expresión seria, le dijo:

–¿Qué esperas? Ve con ellos también.

–S-sí, claro... – rió nerviosamente y se fue corriendo.

0 0 0

–Vamos, Rei. Sal de ahí – Max tocó la puerta de la habitación por tercera vez.

No hubo respuesta. Takao se impacientó y, a punto de derribar la puerta con los puños, Kyouju le miró, así que el hiperactivo chico tuvo que respirar hondo y limitarse a tocar suavemente la puerta.

–Oye, Rei. Vamos a jugar un partido de Beyblade... Ya sabes. Para no aburrirnos tanto con el Baseball. Apuesto a que te pateo el trasero esta vez. Anda y defiende tu honor de Bey-luchador.

Después de un rato, Rei salió.

–Está bien. Solo un tres a tres – dijo con desánimo.

Estaba claro que por más deprimido que uno esté, el Beyblade sigue siendo algo que no se deja de lado, más aún si se toma en cuenta que se reta a un miembro de BBA Team.

0 0 0

Se encontraban ahora en el patio de la casa de Takao. Rei, todavía sin ánimos, alistó a Drigger, mientras Takao ya tenía listo a Dragon.

–¿Listo, Rei?

–Listo...

–¡3! – dijo Takao.

–¡2! – Max apretó los puños.

–¡1! – Kyo alistó su laptop.

–¡Let it Rip! – gritaron Rei y Takao, soltando sus Beyblade.

Obviamente Takao estaba tomando la delantera. El muchacho moreno pudo darse cuenta de que Rei ni estaba concentrado en la beybatalla.

–¡Rei¡Concéntrate en el juego! – le gritó Max.

–No estoy de ganas para seguir con esto.

–¡Kai ya se largó¿Acaso vas a seguir lamentándote de no tener a tu amante cerca! – gritó un molesto Takao.

Ante esta frase, Rei quedó paralizado al descubrir que sus amigos ya estaban enterados de lo que él tuvo con Kai.

–¿Qué sucede¿Toqué un punto sensible? – dijo Takao, tratando de provocarle más – Apuesto a que a Kai no le gustó cómo "Lanzas la curva"

Rei se molestó más al escuchar que Takao se burlaba de él.

–¡Drigger, acábalo!

La bestia-bit salió de su Beyblade y se dispuso a atacar. Dragon también salió y le dio batalla.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes dar! – le dijo Takao – Ya veo por qué te dejaron.

–¡Cierra la boca, Takao!

–¿Por qué¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos¿Más de lo que Kai te hizo¡El maldito se fue¡Acéptalo¡Pero esa no es razón para defraudarnos a todos!

Al mismo tiempo, Takao terminó derrotando a Rei, que cayó de rodillas. No estaba así por la derrota, mas bien por todas las verdades que Takao le estuvo diciendo.

–No me defraudes... Para mí, sigues siendo uno de los mejores en todo... claro está, después de mí – Kinomiya se acercó a él y le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

–Takao...

–Anda, Rei. Yo aún confío en ti – dijo Max.

–Igual yo. Y el equipo te necesita – Kyo también intervino.

Rei comenzó a sonreír poco a poco. Tomó la mano de Takao, que le ayudó a pararse.

–He estado comportándome como un bebé. Gracias, muchachos.

–No hay problema. Lo agradecerás mejor si lanzas bien el sábado – Takao guiñó un ojo.

Kai no estaba, pero Rei reafirmó que aún tenía buenos amigos a su lado.

0 0 0

El equipo pudo conseguir a un reemplazo para Kai. No era tan bueno en el bat, pero era el último recurso que tenían.

Mientras tanto, Kai ya estaba alistando maletas. Aún le dolía el tener que dejar Japón, pero su miedo a enfrentar a Rei era más grande. Ese era el motivo por el cual estaba marchándose.

–Todo está listo, señor – dijo un mayordomo.

–Ahora bajo – Kai terminó con su última maleta.

En ese momento escuchó ruidos en el jardín. Eran sus perros guardianes y parecía que estaban persiguiendo a alguien. Ese alguien llegó trepando a la ventana de su habitación. Kai se quedó sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba, pero volvió a su actitud arrogante.

–¿Qué buscan aquí, tontos? – les dijo a Max, Takao y Kyo, trepados a la reja de enredaderas que estaba en la pared.

–Hablar contigo – respondió Takao.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**Notas:**

–Sí que me demoré para entregar este ep. Comprendan que estoy en la academia y tengo aún que postular a la universidad, así que gracias por ser pacientes conmigo.

–¿Ahora qué pasará con esto¿Cómo así lograrán resolver el problema entre Kai y Rei¿Ganarán el partido? Eso y más en los próximos episodios.

–Increíble que en este episodio se hayan puesto a jugar Beyblade.

–Espero que les haya gustado este episodio y traten de mandar sus comentarios. Gracias a todos por los ánimos para continuarla.

–Saludos a Kory, Oro, Clow y los demás que me leen.


	8. Convicción

**Beysball**

**Convicción**

* * *

En ese momento escuchó ruidos en el jardín. Eran sus perros guardianes y parecía que estaban persiguiendo a alguien. Ese alguien llegó trepando a la ventana de su habitación. Kai se quedó sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba, pero volvió a su actitud arrogante.

–¿Qué buscan aquí, tontos? – les dijo a Max, Takao y Kyo, trepados a la reja de enredaderas que estaba en la pared.

–Hablar contigo – respondió Takao.

–¿Hablar? Tienen cinco minutos antes de que mi vuelo salga a Moscú – les advirtió Kai.

Max entró a la habitación, seguido por Takao y Kyouju.

–Mira, Kai. No sabemos qué grado de relación tuvieron Rei y tú, pero esto está matándolo – le dijo Max.

–Eso no tiene que ver nada que ver conmigo – dijo el indiferente muchacho.

–¡Este sujeto no tiene remedio¡A lo mejor le servirían unos cuantos golpes para que se reacomode su cerebro! – gritó un enojado Takao, yendo hacia Kai.

No por nada el chico nipón-ruso sabía defenderse, dominando a Takao en un dos por tres.

–Tu cerebro es el que no se reacomoda – le dijo manteniéndolo pegado al suelo.

–Kai... ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo? – le preguntó Kyouju.

–Es algo que no puedo decirles – soltó al impulsivo muchacho de la gorra.

–Sé que no nos incumbe averiguarlo... pero también nos preocupan tú y Rei, Kai. Hemos sido un equipo y los quiero a todos. El estado de Rei es insoportable ¿Tanto lo marcaste sentimentalmente? – le preguntó Max.

–Tengo que irme.

–Kai... ¿Te es difícil aceptarlo? Rei te ama y nosotros lo aceptamos completamente. Deja de complicarte tanto y ve donde él a decírselo a la cara – le increpó Takao.

Kai giró para verlos. Por sus ojos, Takao casi juraba ver que una porción del corazón del beyluchador estaba derritiéndose.

–Taro. Saca a los "invitados" por la puerta de servicio – el muchacho oprimió un botón del comunicador, lo cual hizo que Kinomiya deseara retorcerle el cuello con sus manos.

–¡Eres el idiota más idiota del Reino de los Idiotas! – le gritó el chico de la coleta.

–Takao... Cálmate – Max miró el reloj – Ya casi es hora del partido.

–Entonces estará bien. No necesitamos al presumido de Kai para ganar un juego de baseball – el dueño de Dragoon se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación de Hiwatari.

–¿No vas a ir por la puerta? – le dijo el dueño de la mansión.

–Por aquí corto camino y no necesito tu amabilidad – dicho esto, Takao bajó hacia el jardín.

Max y Kyouju se dirigieron a la puerta.

–Olvidamos decirle a Takao que no guardaron a los perros... – murmuró Max.

Kai pudo escuchar desde la ventana los gritos del otro chico desde el jardín, murmurando para el muchacho un _"Anou Baka"_.

0 0 0

–Vine tan rápido como pude – dijo Hiromi, al llegar donde los Bai Fu Zu – ¿Ahora pueden explicarme para qué me llamaron?

Hiromi era la hermana mayor de Kyouju, y hacía mucho que los chicos no la llamaban desde que terminaron de pelear con el equipo Psichic.

Mao se acercó a la hermana del coordinador del grupo y le dijo:

–Tu hermano dijo que te llamáramos en caso de emergencia, y tenemos el presentimiento de que Kai no va a venir...

–¿No va a venir¡No pueden jugar sin Kai¡De ninguna manera!

–Kai es lo último que me importa. Y eso es porque hace poco decidió irse de repente a Rusia... Es un inconsecuente...

–Kai siempre ha sido así... – Hiromi no iba a darle importancia, pero su vista luego se posó en Rei, quien seguía deprimido en una banca – ¿Y a él qué le pasa?

–No lo sabemos... Ha estado así desde que Kai se fue... Creo que es porque no podremos clasificar si no ganamos este partido. Me gustaría preguntarle qué le pasa, pero se deprime aún más y ni siquiera desea hablar sobre eso que le molesta.

Con su orgullo, digno de la única chica que ha logrado dominar a Takao Kinomiya, se acercó hacia Rei y le miró fijamente.

–¡Escúchame bien, Rei¡Vas a salir ahora y ganarás¡No quiero reclamos! – le empezó a regañar la hermana mayor del _jefe._

–¿Hiromi? – preguntó a penas dándose cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha.

–Claro que soy yo. Deja de sentir autocompasión y ve ahora al campo de batalla.

–No lo sé...

–Rei... ¿Fue tan grave lo que sea que haya pasado? – le preguntó poniéndose cada vez más preocupada.

–No me lo menciones...

–¡Esto es el colmo, Rei! No quieres hacer nada más que lamentarte. Y ni siquiera quieres decir cuál es la causa de tu depresión.

La verdad era que ni siquiera quería estar en la faz de la tierra. Kai le tenía miedo y trataba de alejarse de él. Lo que más le causaba esa depresión era la inseguridad, ya que últimamente se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante: Sus tiros eran buenos debido a que Kai lo motivaba. Tampoco quería seguir escuchando los regaños de Harumi, pero la única manera de callarla era haciéndole caso. Cogió su guante y se dirigió al diamante.

0 0 0

Llevaban 5 carreras en desventaja. Takao no podía creer que estaban perdiendo, y todo porque Rei estaba lanzando peor que un beyluchador manco. Con las justas habían podido recuperarse, debido a la inclusión de Hiromi en el equipo. Takao no quería admitirlo, pero la presumida hermana de su mejor amigo estaba jugando por primera vez y ella era mil veces mejor que ellos cuando empezaron.

Por otro lado, Max miraba de vez en cuando a la caja, pero Michael no estaba viéndolos jugar. Es más, ni siquiera estaba en el estadio.

0 0 0

–Pasajeros con destino a Moscú, Rusia, sírvanse ir por el pasillo 14 del vuelo AMT-21135 – se escuchó en el altoparlante.

Kai recogió su beyblade y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de dirigirse al embarque, pero fue interrumpido cuando un beyblade se interpone en su camino. Ese mismo beyblade regresó hacia su dueño, quien resultó ser Michael.

–Tu trabajo está en ver cómo va tu equipo... – le respondió inexpresivamente al americano.

–Eso es lo que vine a hacer aquí contigo, Kai. Quieras o no, aún eres parte de ese equipo.

–Piensa como quieras. Tengo un vuelo pendiente.

–Está bien, no te detengo. Sólo quería que me respondieras algo.

–Pregunta rápido.

–¿De qué huyes?

–¿Huir? No huyo. Nunca he escapado de una pelea.

–Pues eso es lo que no me estás demostrando... Sé que tienes alguna intención al salir del país así de repente y no creo que sea por asuntos familiares. Yo también he tenido cosas que hacer, pero al menos doy una explicación antes de irme.

La verdad era que Kai tenía miedo de enfrentarse cara a cara con Rei. Se sentía tan vulnerable al sentir eso por él, pero nadie podía darse el lujo de reconocer que el dueño de Dranzer tenía sentimientos. Ya era suficiente con el espíritu de equipo que tanto pregonaba Max para animar a los BBA Team.

En verdad quería ir con Rei y ganar los dos juntos ese partido, pero su orgullo le impedía ir y pedirle disculpas al chino. Peor aún después de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Por un momento, ambos beyluchadores se miraron sin dirigirse alguna palabra. En ese momento alguien llegó para interrumpir la escena.

–Eres tú... – logró articular un asombrado Kai al ver al tercer sujeto que apareció.

0 0 0

La mala suerte pareció seguirlos, ya que en el momento menos pensado, una pelota fue directo hacia Rai. Al parecer el líder de los Bai Fu Zu no podía seguir jugando.

–¡Demonios¡No tenemos más reemplazos! – gritó Takao.

–Si no viene alguien en 15 minutos, vamos a perder... – Kyo ya no sabía qué hacer.

En ese momento Michael llegó con Kai, quien traía puesto el uniforme del equipo. Al verlo, Rei pareció recobrar su fuego interno.

–No fue nada fácil traerlo – dijo el entrenador del equipo.

–¡Michael¡Kai!

–No crean que me ablandé – murmuró Kai.

Sin embargo, Hiromi fue hacia él y le dio una cachetada.

–¡No tienes idea de lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser! – le regañó – No creas que no me di cuenta por la actitud de Rei. No en vano a ustedes los conozco de hace tanto tiempo.

–Hiromi¿Qué haces? – le reclamó su hermano menor cuando vio la bofetada que le propinara la muchacha al recién llegado.

–No le digas nada... – respondió el chico de cabello bicolor – Esta sí fue justificada.

Kyouju tuvo que limpiar una y otra vez sus oídos para poder asimilar lo que había escuchado¡Kai Hiwatari estaba aceptando la culpa de algo!

–Rei... yo... – le costó mucho trabajo ir al montículo y verle a los ojos.

–Me lo dirás después del partido. Necesitamos tres carreras para ganar – sonrió el muchacho, al estar frente a Kai.

Asintió y se dirigió a la caja para sacar un bate.

0 0 0

–¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó un chico.

–Sí... Es increíble que haya ocurrido.

–Y perdí todo mi dinero por culpa de ese equipo de baseball...

–Pero cómo ibas a saber que el equipo maldito de la pública 143 terminaría ganando.

En ese mismo local de comida rápida, los Bladebrakers estaban almorzando tranquilamente.

–¿Vas a comer todas esas hamburguesas? – exclamó Max al ver llegar a Takao con cinco.

–Pues hay que darse una recompensa después de un partido bien jugado – estuvo dispuesto a comer cuando vio llegar a Rei con la misma cantidad de hamburguesas.

–Y yo que creía que Takao era el único con estómago de ballena – comentó Harumi.

–Hace tantos días que no he comido... Tengo hambre después del partido – respondió el chino con una gran sonrisa.

–Pues me alegra que estés mejor, Rei. Desde que Kai volvió has estado mucho mejor... Eso sin contar que tus tiros rápidos volvieron a ser buenos – le felicitó Kyouju.

–Qué dices... Esto no tuvo nada que ver con que Kai llegara – refutó sonrojado.

Kai ni los estaba escuchando, ya que estaba con la mente en otro lado.

–Ahora el raro eres tú, Kai... – le dijo Max – Has estado muy callado desde que volviste.

–Déjalo, Max. Sigue siendo el mismo egocéntrico ricachón que siempre hemos conocido – Takao terminó con la cuarta hamburguesa y se dispuso a comer la quinta.

Kai por fin dio signos de seguir en el mundo de los conscientes y tomó su refresco.

–Dentro de poco jugaremos contra los Majestics... Es por eso que decidí quedarme – finalmente dijo el nipón-ruso.

–¿Qué dices! – exclamaron los demás, casi incrédulos.

–Debes estar bromeando. Los Majestics son muchachos finones... No se "rebajarían" a jugar baseball con los "inferiores" – dijo Kinomiya.

–¿Me ves cara de bromear?

**(Flashback, en el aeropuerto)**

–Eres tú... – murmuró Kai al reconocer a Johnny McGregor, quien recién había llegado a Oriente.

–Creí que ibas a jugar con tu equipo a la pelota, Kai – le dijo el arrogante noble europeo.

–Tenía asuntos pendientes...

–Y yo que me había tomado la molestia de venir y verles hacer el ridículo... Había escuchado que con un equipo como el tuyo sólo podría hacerse un buen número cómico.

–¿Qué dijiste! – explotó Michael al escuchar a Johnny.

–Si me estoy equivocando después de todos los rumores que he escuchado aquí, me gustaría tener un partido amistoso contra su equipo. Claro está que yo también he formado mi propio equipo.

–Vas a arrepentirte de haberme retado... – Kai esbozó su sonrisa competitiva y soltó las maletas.

Michael no podía creer que Kai estuviera quedándose por algo así. Lo que él no sabía era que Johnny y Kai habían compartido algo más que una beybatalla.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

–Claro... Si se trata del presumido de Johnny, Kai no lo piensa ni dos veces – dijo Takao.

–Pues eso es el doble de lo que deberías hacer a diario... – le dijo Hiromi.

–No hay problema. Será un juego amistoso y podremos ver de nuevo a los demás... – dijo el optimista Max.

–Yo diría que lo tomaran como si fuera un partido serio – dijo Kai – Ellos cuatro son buenos en el beyblade, pero tampoco se quedan atrás en otras cosas.

–¿Eres tú realmente, Kai? – dijo una extrañada Hiromi, al escuchar algo que no creyó que Kai diría alguna vez.

–Pues ya conocemos a Johnny. Es tan arrogante y afín a Kai que hasta podríamos decir que se conocen por ser tan idénticos en carácter...

Por su lado, Rei miró a Kai por unos momentos. Quería creer que Hiwatari había vuelto por él, pero eran tantas las posibilidades ¿Sería simplemente porque quiso ayudar¿No soportaba la idea de perder¿Su propio ego lo había impulsado¿Acaso fue el reto que le pusiera Johnny¿O sería que Johnny y Michael lo convencieron de alguna otra manera?

0 0 0

Por otro lado, Michael estaba en el comedor del hotel, repasando algunas páginas de un libro mientras comía su cena. Entonces percibió la presencia de alguien, pero eso no lo apartó de su lectura.

–¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? – le preguntó Johnny, ya acodado en la mesa.

–Ya te sentaste.

–Pues quien diría que el capitán de los All Stars, el equipo más talentoso de los americanos, terminaría de entrenador de baseball para niños de secundaria – comentó el danés con ironía.

–Era algo que quería hacer. No se trata de algún trabajo – respondió indiferente – Y eso me lleva a hacerte la misma pregunta ¿Qué hace uno de los Majestics en territorio de los BBA Team de Japón¿Y desde cuándo a la nobleza europea le interesa el baseball? Pues al presumir de esa manera con Kai en el aeropuerto, no creo que hayas propuesto esa idea a los demás sólo para divertirse con ellos.

Johnny sonrió cínicamente y, luego de ordenar un té para los dos, le respondió:

–Si ellos ya no pueden jugar al beyblade, los desafiaré en el campo de juego en el que participan ahora. Y le probaré a Kai que aunque hayan pasado dos años, aún puedo derrotarle en lo que sea.

–No había visto a alguien tan obsesionado con derrotar a una sola persona desde el último torneo mundial... ¿Y quiénes forman el dichoso equipo que armaste?

–Esa será la sorpresa, yanquee.

El mesero llegó y dejó el té sobre la mesa de los dos.

–¿Con qué lo quieres? – le preguntó el europeo al servirle la bebida en la taza.

–Dos de azúcar y limón.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**Notas:**

–Muy bien. Este fue un episodio más después de tanto tiempo. Ojalá no se hayan aburrido de esperar la continuación del fic...

–¿Michael sabrá algún día que Max se muere por él¿Por qué llegó Johnny a Japón¿Qué busca al retar a Kai en un deporte nuevo¿Y qué pasará con el pobre de Rei y su "relación" con Kai? Todo eso lo sabrán más adelante.

–Saludos a Clow-chan, Kory, Souyu, RavenTears y a todos los demás que están siguiendo este fic.


	9. Recobra el Ritmo

**Beysball**

**Recobra el Ritmo**

* * *

Nota Inicial: Los nombres de los Majestic son realmente Ralf Jürgen Robert _(en la versión americana su nacionalidad es inglesa), _Johnny McGregor (El nombre es igual), Olivier OliverGiancarlo Enrique_ (lo leí como "Jan Carlo", pero acá en Perú se escribe como lo pongo acá... O al menos así lo leemos casi todo el tiempo xD)_

_Gracias a Radko por la información (Cherry: Vayan a leer Atchung Kinder de Radko, ps!)_

* * *

**(Dos días atrás)**

–¿Puedes repetirnos la razón por la cual estamos aquí en Japón? – le preguntó Olivier, todavía aburrido.

–Eso es obvio. Porque el "Gran Johnny" no tiene vida, cree que nosotros tampoco la tenemos – respondió Giancarlo.

–Cállense. Les llamé aquí porque necesito un equipo de Baseball – les dijo Johnny.

Por un momento, los otros tres nobles europeos se quedaron callados con caras de evidente incredulidad. Finalmente Giancarlo no evitó soltar unas sonoras carcajadas. Olivier también comenzó a reírse. Incluso Ralph, conocido por ser el más inexpresivo del equipo, terminó por romper su aparente tranquilidad con unas buenas risotadas.

–¡Cállense¡Esto no es gracioso! – les trató de callar el noble escocés.

–Gracioso es que quieras que nosotros juguemos baseball contigo. Si no más recuerdo, el baseball es un deporte en equipo – le respondió Ralph.

–¿Y qué hay con eso? – Johnny se cruzó de brazos.

–Tú antes decías... – el italiano tosió y se puso a imitar al pelirrojo con gestos y voz exagerada – _"¿Trabajo en equipo¿Y con qué se come eso?"_

–Las posibilidades de que te hagamos caso son... Muy por debajo de cero – terminó el chico francés.

–Si fueran verdaderos amigos, me ayudarían con esto – murmuró molesto.

Giancarlo se le acercó y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

–¿A quién quieres impresionar con esto? – le preguntó el rubio, cosa que provocó un gran sonrojo en Johnny.

–¡No digas tonterías¡No hago esto por nadie! – manifestó notablemente exaltado.

Sus argumentos se fueron abajo cuando la hoja de una revista japonesa cayó de su saco. Olivier la recogió y se fijó bien en el artículo y la foto.

–Así que era esto... – sonrió.

–¡Dame eso! – el pelirrojo trató de arrebatársela, pero el chico del cabello verdoso era más rápido.

–¿Qué dice ahí, Olivier? – le preguntó Ralph.

–A ver... ejem... – tomó aire y leyó el titular – Equipo de Bey-luchadores profesionales dan buena impresión en el baseball. Totalmente novatos en esta área, los BBA Team de Japón y los Bai Fu Zu debutaron en dos partidos con muy buenos resultados.

Al terminar con el título, Oliver les mostró a Enrique y Robert la foto de la página, donde salían los BBA Team de Japón y los Bai Fu Zu.

–Piensas aún que tienes probabilidades de reconquistar a Kai... Típico en ti, Johnny – dijo Ralph con seriedad.

–¡No digas tonterías, Ralph! – refutó enojado – Esto es sólo para probarle a Kai que aún soy mejor que él, no importa en qué área.

–Uy, sí... Kai te ha vuelto más sensible, Johnny – empezó a fastidiarle Olivier.

–Creo que deberías salir con más chicas – comentó Giancarlo – Te puedo presentar a un par de chicas que están bien fuertes.

–¡Kai es mejor que cualquier chica! – al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Johnny ya no podría inventar nada para desviar la atención de sus otros tres compañeros.

Ya era suficiente de burlarse de Johnny. Los demás al final tuvieron que asentir y cumplirle su capricho al chico.

–Está bien... Haremos equipo contigo – finalizó Giancarlo.

–¡Genial!

–Pero no lo hacemos para que impresiones a Kai – dijo Olivier – Solamente porque será divertido jugar de nuevo con Takao y los demás.

–¿Y cuándo mencioné yo a Kai! – refutó sonrojado del coraje.

–¿Y por qué te sulfuras así? – el italiano seguía sentado en el sillón – Era sólo un chiste.

–¿Y de dónde sacarás a los otros cinco? – preguntó Ralph.

–Ya arreglé eso – se limitó a responder Johnny.

El muchacho pelirrojo cogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto del hotel.

–¿Y ahora adónde vas? – le preguntó Ralph.

–Al comedor. Tengo que hablar con alguien – él sabía que Michael estaba hospedándose en ese mismo hotel, así que tenía que ver algunas cosas.

A penas se fue, los otros tres decidieron seguir con sus asuntos.

–Nadie puede con el carácter de este muchacho – murmuró Giancarlo.

–Si se trata de uno de sus ex, Johnny pierde la cabeza – completó Olivier – Kai en verdad lo marcó mucho.

–Johnny... Eres un idiota – fue lo último que masculló Ralph.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

0 0 0

–¿Quieren concentrarse! Quedan pocos días para el juego con el equipo de los Majestics – les recordó Michael.

Desde que comunicaran sobre el partido amistoso con el equipo de Johnny, Michael y Kai se tomaron muy en serio todo el entrenamiento a dar. Incluso Michael hizo que Kyouju reacomodara todo el itinerario de entrenamientos.

–Danos un descanso, Michael – dijo Takao – Hemos corrido todo el día.

–No seas llorón y vuelve a ponerte de pie, Takao – le regañó Hiromi – ¿No recuerdas que hay un juego pendiente en dos semanas?

–Es por eso que no vamos a parar hasta que termines las 10 vueltas que te dije que hicieras – dijo Michael desde la caja.

–¡No es justo¡Soy el único que falta! – gritó el muchacho de la coleta.

–No tenemos la culpa de que te hayas oxidado – le gritó Rei desde las tribunas.

–Así es. Pon a trabajar esas piernas y mueve tu trasero – le apoyó Max.

–Con porras como las suyas, quién necesita más apoyo – murmuró con evidente sarcasmo.

Mientras Takao era el único que seguía corriendo, Michael estaba revisando nuevas jugadas, mientras Max lo observaba trabajar.

–¿Es muy complicado lo que haces? – le preguntó el rubio.

–No mucho. Sólo estoy revisando los datos que logró procesar Kyouju sobre Rei. Al parecer ha mejorado desde que comenzaron los entrenamientos intensivos.

–¿Entonces estás muy ocupado, Mike? – un ligero sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas pecosas.

–No te preocupes. Podemos hablar. Yo acabo de terminar – cerró el cuaderno de apuntes y le sonrió.

–Pues... Bueno... Yo... – estaba justo enfrente de él y no había nada que le interrumpiera, pero las palabras no salían.

_«No te comportes como un idiota, Max. Ahora nada puede interrumpirnos. Tienes que decírselo a Michael. Tengo que invitarle a salir»_ se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, sin embargo sus nervios sólo articulaban muletillas.

El dueño de la Bestia-Bit Trigle lo miró titubear, esperando a que las palabras le salieran al beyluchador de las pecas. Cada uno de los BBA Team de Japón, por sus respectivas ubicaciones (Kai en el montículo con Hiromi, Rei en las gradas con Kyouju y Takao aún corriendo) trataban de darle ánimos a Max para que por fin lo soltara.

–Ya sé qué es lo que sucede – dijo el entrenador del equipo.

–¿L-lo sabes? – dijo sorprendido.

–Sí. La respuesta es tan obvia...

A Max se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No sabía qué tipo de respuesta le daría el americano.

–Estás nervioso porque piensas que aún no te sientes tan preparado para dar un buen partido – supuso.

PLOP! Cada uno de sus amigos se fue de espaldas. Era el colmo que Michael no se diera cuenta, si contamos que Max era más que un libro abierto en esos momentos.

–Pues... Me... atrapaste – el dueño de Draciel sonrió forzadamente – Me da vergüenza sentirme tan bajo y temo fallar en el partido – mintió.

–Haremos esto – Michael le sonrió amablemente y le puso una mano en el hombro – Si ganamos este partido, tú y yo iremos a comer a un buen restaurante. Todo irá por mi cuenta.

Con esto, Max aumentó su temperatura corporal hasta los 100°C.

–Yo... yo... Me encanta la idea – llegó a decir, tragando el último puñado de vergüenza.

0 0 0

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Takao, Max y Kyouju se dirigían al dojo Kinomiya.

–No puedo creer que Michael me hiciera correr tanto... – se quejó el moreno.

–Eso te pasó por criticar. Aprende a ser más precavido con lo que dices, Takao... – le regañó Kyouju.

–Adivinen quién es el chico más feliz de la faz de la tierra – Max no dejaba de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

–Quinta respuesta a la misma pregunta... Tú – dijo Takao.

–Me alegra que se lo hayas dicho, Max – comentó Kyouju.

–La verdad es... que... aún no lo sabe...

Con la respuesta del rubio, Takao y Kyouju se fueron de espaldas. No podían creer que Max tuvo la oportunidad y no le haya dicho nada aún al beisbolista de los All Stars.

–¡Eres un tonto, amigo! – le regañó el dueño de Dragoon.

–Es que... todo fue tan rápido... Y no sabía cómo decirle que...

–¡Estás casi tan torpe como Rei!

–Miren para allá... – Max señaló hacia el frente.

Cuando estuvieron por llegar al puente, vieron que Olivier y Giancarlo estaban dando una caminata.

–Hey, chicos – saludó un entusiasmado Mizuhara al ver a los dos europeos.

–Los BBA de Japón. Quién diría que nos encontraríamos casualmente – saludó el elegante Olivier.

–Veo que regresan de la escuela – dijo Giancarlo al verlos con las mochilas y los uniformes.

–No, qué va. Vamos así porque queremos imponer una moda – contestó Kinomiya con su sarcasmo.

Después de algo de charla, finalmente Olivier y Giancarlo fueron invitados por Takao para que se quedaran a dormir en el dojo. Ellos dos no declinaron la oferta y mandaron a unos empleados a que recogieran algunas cosas del hotel donde se hospedaban; después de todo, habían muchas cosas que podían comentarles a los tres bey-luchadores japoneses. El hecho de que estuvieran a poco tiempo de un partido entre ambos bandos, eso no significaba que no pudieran pasar una noche conversando.

0 0 0

Por otro lado, Rei pensó que sería buena idea ir a la mansión de Kai y tratar de hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido entre los dos. Le molestaba el que Kai siempre fuera tan distante, pero con más razón debían aclarar las cosas.

Pero cuando dobló la esquina para llegar al portón de la casa Hiwatari, Rei sintió un golpe en el estómago al ver a Kai conversando con Johnny, estando el escocés más cerca del chico de cabellos bicolor.

No tuvo el valor para ir e interrumpirles, por lo que se quedó en la esquina hasta que los dos terminaran de hablar.

–Ni siquiera sé porqué viniste a mi casa – Kai giró hacia otro lado y se cruzó de brazos.

–Tenía que venir y hacerte una visita... – Johnny sonrió y se apoyó contra el muro que rodeaba la mansión, justo al costado de Kai – Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú y yo...

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Johnny.

–Como si no te hubiera gustado lo que hacíamos en mi casa cada vez que me visitabas...

–Admito que eres muy bueno en eso... Pero recuerda que tenemos un partido y no deberías estar hablando con un rival – Kai le miró algo desafiante.

–Está bien... Me iré ahora. Pero recuerda lo que te dije – dicho esto, Johnny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Cuando Kai estuvo a punto de pasar a su casa, se percató de la presencia de Rei. Sabía que él lo había visto todo; sin embargo, debido a los nervios y la confusión, no fue capaz de moverse.

–¿Estuviste aquí hace mucho? – preguntó Kai.

–Dime... ¿Qué hacías hablando con Johnny¿Y por qué él te besó! – reclamó finalmente.

–Si quieres explicaciones, no te ocultaré nada – Kai ni siquiera se mostró alterado y regresó a su casa.

Rei entendió que Kai le estaba invitando a pasar. Asintió y le siguió.

0 0 0

Después de la cena, los cinco muchachos se encontraban en el cuarto de Takao.

–No puedo creer que comí tan bien – sonrió un satisfecho Takao.

–No tenías que cocinar, Olivier – dijo un apenado Kyouju.

–Descuiden. Me gusta hacer esto – sonrió el francés.

–Se me hace difícil creer que dos "niños ricos" como ustedes se "rebajen" a pisar y quedarse en mi "humilde morada" – dijo Takao con algo de ironía.

–El que lo tengamos todo y estemos acostumbrados a lo mejor que el dinero pueda pagar, no significa que no nos podamos divertir – le aclaró Giancarlo.

–Lo que cuenta es que ahora estamos aquí – sonrió Max.

–Quién diría que terminaríamos en fiesta de pijamas con ustedes – comentó Olivier.

–Y hablando de fiestas de pijamas... – Takao se sentó en su futón y los miró a los dos – ¿Quisieran explicarnos qué tiene que ver Johnny con Kai?

–Eso mismo me estaba preguntando – dijo Kyouju – Todos sabemos lo competitivo que es Johnny. Pero retar a Kai y viajar desde Europa para jugar un partido amistoso de baseball es prestarle demasiada atención a alguien.

–Sí... A mí me parece que hubo algo durante todo el tiempo que no hemos visto a Kai – terminó Max.

Olivier y Giancarlo se miraron.

–¿Qué dices, Giancarlo¿Les contamos?

–No creo que Johnny se moleste si no está enterado.

Los tres Bladebreakers se sentaron más cerca de los dos para escuchar con atención el relato.

**(Dos años atrás)**

Kai Hiwatari, como representante de la familia, debía hacer negocios en Europa con unos clientes muy importantes en Alemania. Mientras sus padres revisaban ciertos asuntos, el beyluchador decidió dar un recorrido por el jardín del hotel.

–Es la última vez que viajo para no hacer nada. Les diré a mis padres que me dejen en Japón en lugar de venir a no hacer nada más que conocer el hotel – murmuró para sí mismo.

Sus piernas finalmente lo llevaron hasta el spa del hotel. Un buen sauna y un masaje podría irle bien, pensó.

A penas entró al cuarto de vapor, se encontró con otro individuo al cual reconoció al instante.

–¿Tú! – gritaron Johnny y Kai al reconocerse el uno al otro.

–De todos los hoteles de Europa tenía que encontrarme contigo en este preciso lugar – bufó Kai.

–Bien que no te gusta la idea de estar en el mismo cuarto que yo – bufó Johnny igual de irónico.

Kai no iba a permitir que Johnny hiciera de ese día algo peor de lo que ya era. Se sentó en la banca y no le dijo nada.

Estuvieron así largo rato hasta que Johnny finalmente le preguntó.

–¿Qué te trajo hasta Hamburgo? – le preguntó el escocés.

–Negocios de la familia¿Cuál es tu excusa?

–Lo mismo. Preferiría mil veces acompañar a Giancarlo en una de sus citas a estar encerrado en este hotel.

–¿Entonces por qué no salimos de aquí?

–¿Salimos?

–Hay buenos lugares por aquí. Cualquiera es mejor que seguir aburridos aquí.

–Me parece interesante... Sé de un buen antro por aquí que me recomendaron en recepción.

–¿Un antro? Debes estar bromeando.

–¿Te parece que bromeo?

–De acuerdo. Vamos.

Lo único que había entre Johnny y Kai era rivalidad, pero dentro de poco eso cambiaría.

0 0 0

Ambos muchachos se escabulleron del hotel y se dirigieron hacia el antro en el que tenían planeado divertirse, al menos sólo Johnny pensaba en eso. Kai sólo le acompañaba porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mientras Johnny se lucía con una chica, Kai sólo tomaba un trago en la barra. Muchas chicas trataban de acercársele, pero el muchacho prefería ignorarlas. Su atención estaba enfocada en Johnny, quien bailaba sensualmente con una chica del lugar. No sabía por qué le molestaba verlos así. Sin darse cuenta, Kai empezó a fijarse más en los movimientos del noble europeo.

–Oye... – una muchacha se le acercó seductoramente a Hiwatari – Te puedo dar un poco de acción.

–Será mejor que te vayas – la largó Kai.

La chica se molestó al ver que Kai la rechazaba. Al parecer, ella era de las que nunca aceptaban una negativa por respuesta.

–¿Qué tipo de sujeto eres¿Acaso eres gay o algo así? – le dijo muy enojada.

–¿Eso importa? – sonrió Kai con cinismo.

Para rematar las cosas, un muchacho más grande que Kai se acercó a ellos dos y le dijo a la muchacha:

–¿Este tonto te molesta, Lena? – le preguntó el chico.

–Sí, Hans. El bastardo quiso propasarse conmigo – mintió la muchacha.

–¿Te atreviste a faltarle el respeto a mi chica!

–No merece mis respetos una promiscua como esta...

–¡Maldito! – cuando Kai iba a ser golpeado, Johnny enseguida bloqueó el golpe con su propio puño.

–¿Johnny? – dijo Kai.

–Tu primera noche en un lugar como este y me tienes que cortar la diversión. Eres una molestia, Kai.

–¿Mi culpa? Tú me trajiste a este antro. No es mi culpa que haya gente de tan poca clase.

Después de una serie de insultos, se armó una total pelea entre los tres, hasta que tuvieron que ser botados del local.

Tuvieron suerte de no ser apresados por la policía, debido a que los dos pusieron buenos sobornos a los del lugar. No tuvieron más remedio que volver al hotel y ocuparse de algunos golpes que tenían.

–¡Ouch¡Cuidado con eso! – se quejó Johnny, mientras Kai le vendaba el brazo.

–Quién diría que resultaste ser tan llorón con este tipo de cosas – se burló Kai – Me habría gustado verte lloriquear así frente al sujeto que casi te deja muerto.

–Por si no lo sabías, dejé a una chica bien fuerte para salvar tu pellejo.

–Yo me podía hacer cargo solo. Nadie te pidió que intervinieras.

–Así me agradeces...

Kai terminó con el brazo del otro muchacho y se arrodilló para vendarle la pierna.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Por qué me ayudaste?

–No quería que un cualquiera te golpeara. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

Cuando escuchó tal respuesta, el nipón-ruso supo que Johnny mentía, así que puso un dedo en el moretón que tenía Johnny.

–¡Ouch¡Maldito¡Está bien¡No quería que te pasara algo¿Feliz!

–La verdad duele... pero me hace sentir bien – sonrió burlón.

–A la única persona a la que le dolió fue a mí. Tú sólo te sientes bien con eso.

–Es un comienzo.

–Saca algo del minibar. Si no pudimos terminar la diversión allá, al menos la podremos empezar aquí.

Sacaron algunas botellas de licores del cuarto y destaparon varias. Después de un rato, ambos muchachos estaban tan subidos que comenzaron a hablar de todo.

–... Entonces Rei tuvo que despertar a Takao con un ají en la boca – continuó contando Kai.

Los dos se rieron y Johnny tomó otro trago de ron.

–Eso no es nada. Cuando estuvimos en la casa de Ralph, Giancarlo y yo lo convencimos de hacer una fiesta en su castillo... Olivier y Giancarlo estaban tan borrachos que terminaron besándose.

–Eso no lo sabía... ¿Y después no se agarraron a golpes o qué?

–Se hicieron los locos y dijeron que nunca ocurrió – Johnny se puso una mano al pecho – Este cuerazo los vio con sus propios ojos... Me chantajearon mucho para que no le dijera nada a nadie...

–¿Entonces por qué me lo dices a mí?

–Porque nunca tienes a quién decirle... Kai el callado... Con su apariencia frígida, de beyluchador perfecto y con un trasero muy sexy – evidentemente Johnny se había pasado con sus tragos.

–Tú no te quedas atrás... Cuando estuvimos en el sauna... casi me da una calentura por tu culpa...

–Eres un maldito caliente, Kai...

Los dos se rieron torpemente por el alcohol.

–¿Por qué te quedaste tan solo en el antro, Kai? – le preguntó el pelirrojo – No creo que las chicas no se te hayan acercado ninguna vez... Te vistes tan puto y tan gay que todos te ven sexy.

–¿Me visto como puto? Miren quién habla – dijo señalando la camisa tan llamativa que el escocés se había puesto – No me gustan esos lugares... Hay mucho ruido y... Te estaba viendo bailar... Te mueves muy bien...

–Practico mucho...

–Hasta me habría gustado bailar así contigo...

–¿Ah, si?... Lo dices porque estás tan borracho como yo...

–Eso es cierto... Cuando nuestros viejos lleguen, van a mandarnos a la mierda si nos ven así de picados... Mi abuelo de seguro me diría... "Kai... Eres una vergüenza... Me alegra tener a Yuriy para reemplazarte como nieto mío..."

–Tu abuelo jode mucho... Se nota que es ancestro tuyo... Peor es mi papá... "Johnny, deja esa tontería del Beyblade y hazte una vida". Si no fuera porque mi familia es muy amiga a la de Ralph, me estaría aburriendo en mi casa... Siempre lo jodo a Ralph y me quedo allá en su castillo, aunque el muy rata nunca me haga una buena conversación, lo único bueno es que tengo con quien jugar Beyblade...

0 0 0

A la mañana siguiente, Kai despertó y se encontró desnudo en la cama. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio que Johnny seguía dormido a su lado.

–No... No pasó... No pudo haber pasado... – se regañó a sí mismo.

–Oye... No hables tan fuerte... – murmuró Johnny.

–¿Cómo es que hemos llegado hasta aquí¿Cuándo me acosté contigo! – Kai estaba obviamente alterado.

–Creo que fue entre la primera y la segunda...

Ya no quería pensar más en lo que había hecho.

–Sólo dime una cosa, Johnny... ¿Quién estuvo arriba?

–¿No lo recuerdas? Primero tú y luego yo...

–No creí caer tan bajo... – en el fondo, Kai debía admitir que Johnny no lo hacía nada mal.

Si estuvo ebrio y se desinhibieron esa noche, significaba que, muy en el fondo, ellos quisieron hacerlo.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

–Al menos eso fue lo que supimos... – terminó de contar Olivier.

–No puedo imaginar a Kai borracho... – Takao acumuló un gran esfuerzo para no reír – Debió estar muy aburrido para haber tirado con Johnny.

–¿Entonces es cierto que ellos estuvieron juntos? No me gustaría pensar en la reacción de Rei... – dijo Max.

–No querrás saber la reacción de Johnny cuando sepa que Kai está con el chino – terminó Enrique.

–Entonces... ¿Esa puede ser la razón por la que jugaremos baseball contra ustedes? – preguntó Kyouju.

–Conociendo a Johnny, él tenía que inventarse una buena excusa – el italiano terminó de tomar la taza de té – Incluso se tomó la molestia de llamar a esos sujetos para que formen parte del equipo.

–¿Quienes? – preguntaron los Bladebreakers.

Olivier y Giancarlo se miraron, como si estuvieran preguntándose si decirles o no. Finalmente les llegó si Johnny se molestaba con ellos por chismosos.

–Pues ellos son...

0 0 0

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de Kai, Rei se molestó cuando el muchacho del cabello bicolor terminó de contarle esa anécdota.

–Si te acostaste con Johnny por aburrimiento y por borrachera, entonces no sé si pensar que te has acostado conmigo porque en verdad sientes algo por mí o porque sólo querías que alguien te caliente en la cama – le reclamó Rei.

–Eres un tonto... – masculló Kai – Claro que me acosté contigo porque me gustas. Todo el tiempo que estuve con Johnny, fue por capricho de él.

–Y tú tan buena gente, no querías romper con él hasta que haya pasado un buen tiempo... – completó el chino con ironía.

–Las cosas no eran tan fáciles – contestó Kai – Antes de reencontrarme con él, tú aún estabas con Salima ¿Crees que eso no me importó?

–¿Entonces porqué nunca me dijiste eso?

–Al igual que tú, también tengo problemas para decir ciertas cosas.

–Yo puedo decir algunas cosas más...

Dicho esto, Rei se acercó a Kai y le dio un beso. El dueño de Dranzer nunca esperó a que el chino fuera quien tomara el primer paso.

–Te dije que hay algunas cosas en las que sí puedo ser expresivo – sonrió.

–Asertivo... Pero no lo suficiente – dicho esto, los dos fueron a la cama.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**Notas:**

–En la primera versión usé los nombres de doblaje y me equivoqué con la nacionalidad de Ralph (Robert). Lo pondré así: Olivier francés; Giancarlo italiano; Johnny escocés; Ralph alemán.

–Qué Ecchi me ha salido este capítulo... Prometo que en el siguiente podré más cosas.


	10. La Confrontación

**Beysball**

**La Confrontación **

* * *

_Nota Inicial:__ Los nombres de los Neoborg son Yuriy Ivanov (Tala)__, Boris Kuznetzov (Bryan), Sergei (Spencer), Iván (Ian)_

_Los nombres de los Saint Shields no me los sé... Si alguien sabe sus nombres verdaderos, háganmelo saber._

_De nuevo, la información es de Radko._

* * *

Durante las clases, Rei estaba en parte mejor, pero aún no podía olvidar todo lo que Kai le había revelado esa tarde. Empezó a detestar a Johnny, por haber estado primero con Kai, porque todo indicaba que ellos dos eran tal para cual... 

–Preste atención, señor Kon – le llamó la atención el profesor.

–Discúlpeme, sensei... – se disculpó el estudiante de intercambio.

Desde lejos, Mao aún le miraba con preocupación.

_«Rei... Nunca antes habías estado tan distraído...»_

0 0 0

–¡Ya es hora de almorzar! – manifestó un entusiasmado Takao.

–Recuerda no comer demasiado. En la salida hay prácticas y Michael acaba de programar la nueva rutina de entrenamiento – le recordó el intelectual del grupo.

–Dame tregua, jefe. Después de esos pesados entrenamientos que me impone Michael, comer y dormir es el único regalo que me puede dar la vida.

Max no estaba escuchando a los dos discutiendo. Se encontraba muy contrariado sobre cómo estaba todo con Michael.

**(Flashback. Hace dos horas)**

–Sensei... ¿Me da permiso para ir al baño? – preguntó Max.

–Sí, ve. Pero no demores.

Cuando salió del salón, fue directo a la azotea de la escuela. Aún miraba el mensaje de texto de su celular, en el que Mariam le llamaba. Max no se sorprendía, ya que los Saint Shields no eran de hacer una aparición normal.

–¡Mariam¡Ya llegué¿Por qué me llamaste? – le preguntó el alegre rubio una vez que llegó.

La muchacha había crecido también y era más bonita de la última vez que ellos se vieron. El mismo cabello largo, los ojos verdes brillantes

–Hola, Max... Lamento haberte sacado de tus clases – le dijo igual de seria.

–Descuida. Ciencias Naturales no es mi fuerte ¿Cómo está todo¿Todo bien con los demás¿Sigues dedicándote al Beyblade?

–Max. Otro día hablaremos de eso. Sólo quería preguntarte algo antes de regresar a mi casa.

–¿Qué sucede, Mariam?

–Necesito saber si aún sigue en pie lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro...

–Mariam... Yo pensé que tú...

–Aún no hemos quedado en algo fijo. Quisiera que me respondieras.

–Mariam... Te quiero. Siempre quise saber por qué habíamos terminado...

–Las cosas estaban complicadas. Joseph y Dunga se enteraron y sabes lo mucho que me cuidan junto con Ozuma – lucía más seria de lo acostumbrado – Quiero volver contigo, Max.

–Mariam... – Max no sabía qué decir con respecto a esto.

Hacía un año que Mariam había terminado con él sin dar explicación alguna. Lloró por dentro, a pesar de que sonreía para el exterior y en verdad la extrañaba. Recordó también que Michael estuvo ahí para ayudarle a superar la ruptura de su relación. Michael llegó de nuevo a su mente.

–Mariam... No puedo... – Max desvió la mirada y estuvo a punto de irse corriendo, pero Mariam le detuvo del brazo.

–Aún te quiero, Max... Recuerda eso – antes de irse, ella lo besó e, inconscientemente, Max le correspondió y rodeó la cintura de la beyluchadora.

De camino al salón, Michael se interpuso en su camino. Apoyado en la pared, volteó a ver al rubio con mucha seriedad.

–Michael...

–Haré como si no hubiera visto nada... Regresa a tu salón – el entrenador pasó al costado de Max y recorrió el pasillo.

–Espera un momento, Michael.

–Si te gusta esa chica, no hay ningún problema. Aunque si ella te lastimó antes, no podría tener un concepto nuevo.

¿Qué había querido decir? Quizás Michael se estaba preocupando por Max para que no vuelva a salir herido. Pero si Michael lo vio todo, significa que también había visto ese beso que Mariam y él se habían dado. El rubio cayó de rodillas muy contrariado.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

–¡Max¡Max! – lo sacudió Takao.

–¿Qué¿Qué pasa! – reaccionó.

–¿Vas a comerte eso? – le preguntó el otro.

–Todo tuyo.

–Andas distraído... – hizo notar Kyouju.

–No me pasa nada, jefe...

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, Takao. Seguro.

–Eso me recuerda lo que nos contaron Olivier yGiancarlo – Takao se apoderó del almuerzo de Max – Johnny debió estar ciego para seguir interesado en Kai. Aunque por ese aspecto, los dos son tal para cual. Los dos son unos riquillos petulantes e igual de antipáticos.

–Takao... – le trató de llamar Kyouju.

–¿Qué pasa, jefe?

–Cállate – terminó de decirle Max, mirando en la misma dirección que el chico de lentes.

Cuando Takao volteó, Rei estaba parado completamente congelado. Había escuchado todo lo que había dicho el dueño de Dragoon.

–Oh. Hola, Rei. No sabía que ibas a almorzar con nosotros – trató de decir Takao para disipar un poco la tensión.

–No se preocupen... Kai ya me lo había contado.

–Rei ¿Eso significa que ya todo está bien entre él y tú? – le preguntó el menor del grupo.

–Pues... Sí... ¿Está ocupado ese lugar?

Los tres le hicieron sitio y ahora eran cuatro los que comían al pie del árbol.

–Oye... sobre lo de... – Takao estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero inmediatamente se quedó sin habla. Tenía la idea en la cabeza, pero no se podía transformar en pregunta.

–Miren. Yo ya entendí perfectamente que si estoy con él, tendré que estar preparado para cualquier cosa con la que me pueda sorprender. Eso incluye que tenga que soportar a Johnny... Salúdenle ahora.

–Hola, Johnny – dijeron los otros tres muy sonrientes.

En cuanto fue descubierto, Johnny se alejó de la reja y corrió a la otra cuadra.

–Está desesperado... – murmuró Max.

–¿Quién se habrá creído que es para espiarnos así? Como si Kai aún le perteneciera. Deberías darle una lección, Rei.

–Por otra parte le entiendo, Takao. Por eso no puedo tomar represalias contra él, ya que entiendo que él aún quiera a Kai.

–Eres muy bueno o muy tonto...

0 0 0

Al mismo tiempo, Johnny se encontró con Ralph apenas volteó la esquina.

–Sabía que te iba a encontrar por aquí. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no te resignas – le dijo Ralph.

–No te importa lo que yo haga por aquí – pero luego brilló algo en su mente – ¿Tú qué haces aquí, Ralph?

–¿Yo? A ti no te importa.

–Entonces estamos a mano.

Robert finalmente suspiró y se rindió. No podía quedarse sin decirle algo a Johnny.

–Vine a buscar al nuevo jugador del equipo.

–Pensé que ya estábamos completos.

–Surgió un imprevisto y uno de ellos se lesionó.

–¿Y puedo saber de quién estamos hablando?

–No tardará en venir.

Entonces se acercó un muchacho de baja estatura, ojos verdes y cabello negro con rojo. No era otro que Ozuma, de los Saint Shields.

–¿Tú quien eres? – preguntó un indiferente Johnny.

–Soy Ozuma... El gusto es mío, quien quiera que seas – respondió el bajito ante la arrogancia del inglés. Su voz daba bien clara la presencia de ironía con filo.

–Tengo un nombre y es Johnny McGregor – el pelirrojo volteó donde su amigo – ¿De dónde sacaste a este enano, Ralph?

–Ozuma derrotó a Takao más veces de las que Kai te apaleó en beyblade.

–No tienes que meter ese tema – refunfuñó – Yo derroté a Kai a la primera ¿Acaso insinúas que este enano está a nuestra altura?

–No tengo que aguantar esto – Ozuma estuvo a punto de irse, cuando vio que Mariam trataba de escabullirse de la escuela – ¿Qué haces aquí, Mariam?

–¡Ozuma! – la muchacha se detuvo en seco al ver a su compañero de equipo y a los dos nobles europeos – Sólo... Paseaba por aquí.

–Creo que deberías retocarte... Se te corrió el labial – le dijo a secas.

El sonrojo se apoderó de la muchacha y se llevó la mano a la boca. Era obvio que Ozuma sabía el motivo de su presencia.

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Max no me agrada como tu novio? Sigues insistiendo en verlo y nosotros te lo hemos advertido.

–¡Tú no me entiendes, Ozuma¡Quiero a Max y ni tú ni nadie me van a hacer cambiar eso!

Mariam no pudo ver a Ozuma nuevamente a los ojos y se fue corriendo. El muchacho arrugó la nariz por el disgusto y volteó de nuevo hacia Ralph y Johnny.

–¿Cuándo es la fecha del dichoso juego? – preguntó el ojiverde.

Los dos europeos sonrieron satisfechos. Al parecer el objetivo de Ozuma sería derrotar también a Max (obviamente Takao ya estaba en los planes del chato)

–El sábado de la próxima semana – dijo Ralph – Ve mañana al hotel donde estamos para que conozcas a los demás que formarán parte del equipo.

–Ahí estaré – dicho esto, el líder de los Saint Shields se retiró.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Johnny aún miraba hacia la dirección por la cual se había marchado el muchacho.

–No confío en él.

–Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres ganar, Johnny. Para empezar, tú nos metiste en esto.

–Kai tiene que saber que de todas maneras yo siempre estaré por encima de él.

–Sabes, Johnny... Ni tú mismo te crees eso.

Ralph se fue hacia el hotel, dejando confundido al escocés.

0 0 0

Kai llegó de la escuela y se recostó en uno de los sofás de su habitación. Acababa de entrenar y lo que le caería bien sería leer un buen libro y comer algo. Quizás le haría una llamada a Rei, pero no. Kai Hiwatari tiene una imagen que mantener.

Llamó a un mayordomo para que le llevara la comida al cuarto. No tenía ganas de bajar al gran comedor y cenar solo. Pero, sin que llamara a servicio, el empleado entró con un paquete.

–Recibió esto hoy en la tarde – le dijo el sirviente.

–Déjalo en la mesa. Y traigan la cena aquí. No tengo ganas de bajar.

–Sí, señor.

Solo en su habitación nuevamente, trató de buscar qué leer, pero ya todos los títulos de la repisa habían sido leídos. Entonces le dio curiosidad abrir la caja que recibiera.

–No tiene remitente...

Cogió una navaja y desgarró la cinta adhesiva de la cubierta. Encontró un libro con el título "Sucesos del Pasado". No era un nombre llamativo, pero aún así quiso leerlo.

Cuando abrió el libro, encontró una pequeña introducción.

"Los primeros amores no son los que se olvidan fácilmente. No hablo del primer novio o novia... Me refiero a aquellos que nos robaron todos los sentidos con sólo tener a esa persona especial cerca..."

Leyó concentrándose en cada palabra del libro, incluso no lo dejó mientras comía. Al parecer era una novela escrita a modo de diario, en el que se narraba la relación prohibida de dos soldados de bandos opuestos, cuya pasión se plasmaba en la lucha. Llegó a terminarlo a la medianoche. Cuando pasó a la última página, se extrañó al ver la última línea subrayada con tinta roja.

"... Cuando nos encontremos en el campo de batalla, sin duda libraremos una ardua lucha contra nuestros demonios. Yo estaría contigo sin dudarlo... ¿Tú estarás a mi lado?"

¿Quién le habría enviado eso? Pensó primero que pudiera haber sido Rei. Pero él no dominaba tan bien el japonés y no creía que el chino fuera capaz de leer toda la novela especialmente pensando en él. Quizás había sido Johnny, pero no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así.

–Si no me importa... ¿Por qué no dejo de preguntarme quién me envió esto?

0 0 0

Al día siguiente, Ozuma fue acompañado por Joseph y Dunga para hablar con los Majestics. Los tres estaban en el ascensor del hotel.

–Ozuma...

–¿Qué quieres, Joseph? – le respondió al muchacho de cabello verde.

–Si esto es un asunto de todo el equipo ¿Por qué Mariam no vino con nosotros?

–Déjala. Ni hoy ni ayer estuvo de humor... A penas toqué la puerta de su habitación, estuvo a punto de volarme la mano con su beyblade – dijo el más grande del grupo.

–No seas exagerado, Dunga. A lo mejor la cogiste en un momento malo... Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres – comentó Joseph.

–Todas están locas...

–Cállense y dejen de hablar de eso – les interrumpió el líder del grupo.

Los otros dos no entendían nada de lo que ocurría con Mariam, y ahora el raro era Ozuma. El elevador se detuvo en el piso 15 y los tres se dirigieron a la enorme suite que habían reservado los europeos.

Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a los integrantes del equipo ruso Demolition Boys. Yuriy, Ivan, Sergei y Boris también voltearon a verles.

–Lo que faltaba... Creo que estaban tan desesperados que llamaron a los desempleados – dijo un burlón Joseph.

–No tendremos ocupación como beyluchadores por el momento... Cuando menos no somos "callejeros" como algunos – respondió Ivan, también sonando despectivo, ante lo cual Boris y Sergei también sonrieron con malicia.

Estuvieron a punto de pelearse, de no ser porque Yuriv y Ozuma contuvieron a los de sus equipos.

–Ya son lo suficientemente grandes para recurrir a ese tipo de cosas – regañó Ozuma a los otros dos.

–No esperaba que fueran ustedes los que vinieran a jugar – dijo Yuriy – Había oído buenas referencias de los Saint Shields.

–Igualmente... Ojalá también demuestren ser tan buenos en el baseball como en el Beyblade.

Olivier yGiancarlo llegaron al lugar donde estaban reunidos los siete beyluchadores.

–Ralph fue a tratar algunas cosas con "Führer" – bromeó Giancarlo, refiriéndose a Johnny – Pero bueno. Olivier y yo tenemos que decirles que el partido es el sábado que viene.

–En fin... Creo que eso es todo. La verdad es que no sé por qué se complicaron tanto si sólo teníamos que decirles esto... – dijo Olivier – Pero al menos se conocieron ya.

–Con tal de enfrentarme a Takao Kinomiya de nuevo, yo estoy conforme – murmuró el pelirrojo.

–Tengo una pregunta – dijo Boris – ¿Cómo vamos a jugar los siete si con los Majestics ya pasamos el límite de nueve jugadores?

–Es sencillo –Giancarlo sonrió confiadamente – Olivier y yo no vamos a jugar.

–Así es... Después de todo,Ralph tuvo que prometérselo a Johnny, no nosotros dos – completó el francés.

–¿Entonces por qué siguen ustedes dos en Japón si ya no tienen nada qué hacer? – le preguntó Ozuma.

–Porque si pierden o ganan, Johnny terminará enojado de cualquier forma y siempre es divertido ver eso – respondió el italiano.

0 0 0

–¡Rei¡Rei! – Mao entró corriendo al cuarto de Rei.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al ver a la muchacha de cabello rosado.

–Kai vino a buscarte.

A penas dijo esto, Rei salió disparado hacia la puerta del edificio.

–Kai. Es raro verte por aquí.

–Rei... Tenlo.

–¿Qué es esto? – preguntó al recibir el libro.

–Algo para que leas.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**Notas:**

–Ok... este episodio lo hice a la volada (fue una GRAN volada la que tuve que tirarme...) para complacer a los que me seguían insistiendo "Actualiza, actualiza" (algunos son unos acosadores de mela ¬¬)

–En fin... Agradezco a todos los que me siguen el hilo... También a Kory y a Itzukiai por el albergue en su web...


	11. La Confusión: Sucesos del Pasado

**Beysball**

**La Confusión: Sucesos del Pasado**

* * *

Durante un buen rato, Kai y Rei se miraron, con una notable expresión de confusión en el segundo. Rei miró confundido el libro que el recién llegado le extendió. 

–¿Para qué necesito un libro? – preguntó confundido.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Kai se dio cuenta de que no había sido Rei quien le había enviado eso.

–Pensé en que te distraerías con esto... – no dio más explicaciones, algo típico en Kai Hiwatari.

Si Rei no había sido, entonces tenía que averiguar si Johnny fue quien le mandó ese mensaje tan sutil.

0 0 0

Al mismo tiempo, Max se encontraba en su habitación, echado sobre su cama. Aún pensaba en el beso que se había dado con Mariam y en el rostro de Michael cuando lo vio por los pasillos.

–Creo que con esto ya no podré tener oportunidad alguna... Michael debe estar decepcionado de mí... – pensó en voz alta.

–¿Y porqué habría de estarlo? – Max se percató de la voz de Takao.

–¿Cuándo entraste! – el rubio se levantó de un salto y se sentó contra la pared.

–Tu papá me dejó entrar... – explicó Takao – Llamé por teléfono unas 27 veces porque no fuiste a mi casa. Llamé a tu puerta hasta que tu papá tuvo que bajar y abrir la puerta para que yo entrara. Estás muy raro desde la tarde, Max.

–Es imposible que pueda ocultarte algo, Takao...

–¿Y por qué se iba a decepcionar Michael de ti?

Max no tuvo otro remedio que contarle a Takao todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Mariam lo citó en la azotea de la escuela y la manera en la que Michael lo miró cuando supo lo que había ocurrido.

–¿Entonces regresaste con Mariam? – preguntó sorprendido.

–No lo sé... – dijo Max – Un beso no significa que yo... bueno... Sabes a lo que me refiero...

–Si no te conociera, te patearía por ser pisado.

–¿Pisado¿Yo?

–Claro que sí. Te dejas dominar por esa chica. Y ahora estás peor que una quinceañera con fans.

–No digas eso, Taka – el muchacho rubio se sonrojó de sobremanera.

–¿Entonces cómo vas a arreglar todo con Michael? Seguro que él pensó lo mismo que te dije.

–Todo es tan complicado... – Mizuhara volvió a caer de espaldas en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con un cojín.

–Una chica exótica de encantadores ojos verdes o un atleta con plata que también es nuestro entrenador de baseball... Estás en un dilema, amigo.

–Hablas como si nunca te hubieras enamorado...

–¡Claro que no¡Yo, Takao Kinomiya, tengo en mi mente prioridades!

–Sí, sí... El beyblade y una buena hamburguesa – sonrió su pecoso amigo.

Después de un momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Entonces Max preguntó:

–¿Cómo crees que Johnny esté sobrellevando sus cosas hasta ahora sobre Kai?

–No lo sé... Él y Rei no tienen buen gusto. Mira que fijarse en el idiota de Kai.

–Tú antes dijiste que Kai era sexy.

–¿Yo¿Cuándo dije eso!

–En la fiesta de Hiromi. Tomaste algo fuerte y cuando te pregunté si la chica de la minifalda rosa estaba fuerte, tú me respondiste con un "El trasero de Kai es más sexy"

–La culpa la tiene esa gasolina a la que llamaban "Cuba Libre"(1) que preparó Hitoshi

–Pues admito que tu hermano sabe mucho de tragos, Takao.

–Bah... Por eso mi abuelo escondió los vinos en el desván.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

–¿Por qué crees que mi abuelo se queda más de tres horas allá arriba?

–Buen punto...

0 0 0

–Aló...

–Aló... ¿Michael?

–Ah, eres tú.

–¿Cómo va todo por Japón?

–Al menos ya no juegan tan mal... Y de hecho... Están de maravilla.

–¿Cuándo piensas volver?

–No lo sé... Ya tendrán su partido el sábado, pero de que pienso irme, eso lo tengo confirmado.

–Quisiera que Max regresara contigo y verlos a los dos.

–Max no podrá venir. Sería lo mejor que él estuviera un tiempo alejado...

–Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer, Michael.

–Ese es el problema. Aún no estoy seguro, Judy...

0 0 0

Estuvo media hora en la primera página con un diccionario chino-japonés al costado. Aún no podía leer bien en japonés, a pesar de hablarlo todo el tiempo con sus amigos.

–"Y no podría soportar... verte en el otro lado... con tu mirada impregnada de... veh... vehje..." – el chino se complicó con una de las palabras de la oración y fue a consultar el diccionario nuevamente. Era muy molesto hacer eso a cada rato.

–Dice "Vehemencia" – le aclaró Mao, mirando por detrás de él.

–¿Cuándo llegaste! – exclamó muy sorprendido.

–Hace buen rato... – entonces Mao se fijó en el nombre del libro, el cual estaba en la esquina superior – Vaya... Estás leyendo _Sucesos del Pasado._ Unas chicas del salón hablaban mucho de éste libro ¿Sabías que lo escribió un gay?

–Pues... No tenía idea... – cuando escuchó la frase, se preguntó instantáneamente ¿Desde cuando Kai tenía interés en libros así?

–No puedo creer que hayas despertado el interés. Al principio pensaba que eras como los demás chicos que sólo tienen cabeza para la comida y el beyblade, pero ahora sé que eres un chico sensible... – dijo encantada.

–Mao. No lo compré yo. Me lo regalaron – aclaró avergonzado.

–Ya veo... Tienes una fan... – su sonrisa aún permanecía con emoción juvenil.

–Pues... algo así... – aún estaba sonrojado.

–Rei. Deberías estar feliz de que tienes una fan que está bien enamorada de ti... Aunque parece raro que te haya regalado este libro... – comentó la chica – Pero bueno... Me gustaría saber quién te lo mandó. Así la felicitaría por tener el mejor gusto al fijarse en ti.

–¿Entonces porqué nunca estuvimos, Mao? – le bromeó el muchacho de ojos ámbar.

–Es porque perdiste en una carrera contra Rai hace mucho tiempo – aclaró con una gran sonrisa, siguiendo con las bromas – Y también significa que tus gustos no son tan buenos si no te fijaste en mí antes.

–Bueno... Ese era otro tema...

–Esto acaba de hacer que me trace otro reto...

–¿Otro reto?

–Sí... ¡Descubrir quién es tu novia! – Mao le miró con entusiasmo – ¿Quién es¿Será que volviste con Salima¿Acaso es Hiromi?

–¡Estás loca, Mao¡No voy a decirte nada! – le gritó riendo.

_«Además te morirías si supieras que hablamos de Kai» _completó en su mente.

–Ahora, si me disculpas, terminaré de leer mi libro – dijo Rei.

–¿Terminarlo o Comenzarlo?

–Chistosa... – trató de leer de nuevo en voz alta – _"Se reunieron... y... después de una al... aldo..."_

–Dice "árdua" – intervino de nuevo la muchacha – Te falta práctica, Rei.

0 0 0

Giancarlo y Olivier estuvieron buen rato en la habitación que compartían. Aún consideraban divertida la idea de ver una rabieta más de Johnny, pero McGregor era quien se lo buscaba al tratar de volver con Kai. Ambos estaban echados en una de las camas de la habitación, mirando hacia el techo.

–Hasta el sábado no habrá diversión... – suspiró el italiano.

–Aún nos quedaría observar al equipo de Ozuma haciéndole guerra al de Yuriy – agregó Olivier.

–Aún así hay que esperar... Estoy aburrido.

–Oye, Giancarlo... ¿En serio estás aburrido?

–Sí. Lo repetí como diez veces de lo que va en el día ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Anda... Hace mucho que no tiramos... – se acercó a gatas hacia él.

–No me tientes... – Giancarlo siguió el juego con una de sus típicas sonrisas – Generalmente el que empieza a jugar soy yo...

–¿Y? Eso no te da exclusividad para comenzar las cosas... – aún sonreía pícaramente mientras se acercaba al oído de su compañero de equipo y le mordía suavemente el lóbulo.

–Tramposo... Tú sabes lo mucho que... – dio otro quejido cuando Olivier se trepó encima suyo – Cada día estoy más convencido que tu apariencia de niña es sólo una coartada para disfrazar lo ninfómano que eres.

–Pues nunca te he oído quejarte sobre ese punto, Giancarlo... ¿Alguna de tus chicas te ha hecho sentir lo que yo te puedo hacer cuando los dos "matamos el rato"?

–Acabas de ganar de nuevo, tonto... – lo cogió de la cintura y terminaron por besarse.

En el momento en que Olivier lo tumbó hacia atrás, un toquido de puerta hizo queGiancarlo se levantara, haciendo que el francés se cayera sentado al suelo alfombrado.

–¡Oigan¡Están en serios problemas, pendejos! – sin duda era la inconfundible voz de Johnny.

–_ Condamné!_ En estos momentos el que los tiene eres tú... – murmuró Olivier al abrirle la puerta.

–Lo que sea que hayan estado a punto de hacer, no me interesa – dijo el despreocupado pelirrojo – Ahora explíquenme porqué se salieron del equipo.

–Necesitábamos reemplazos para tu equipo, así que nos tomamos la libertad de invitar al resto de los amigos de Ozuma para que jueguen – dijo Olivier, alzando los hombros atrevidamente.

–Ok, ok... _Nessun problema, amico _(2). Y digamos que jugar baseball no estaba en mis planes vacacionales. Como les dije a los revoltosos: Ni Olivier ni yo te prometimos jugar, el único que se encadenó a ti fue Ralph.

–Y así se hacen llamar mis amigos... – Johnny se cruzó de brazos y se mostró disgustado.

–Anda... Tampoco es que no te queramos ayudar, Johnny – el muchacho del cabello verde se colgó del hombro de su amigo.

–Sí... Nada más queremos tener buenos asientos para tener la perspectiva más cómoda.

–¿Lo dicen porque no quieren perderse algo interesante?... _Bloody Hell, Sons of the big (3)..._ – ya sospechó qué era lo que querían ellos dos.

–Acabas de acertar de nuevo, para sorpresa general – Enrique guiñó uno de sus ojos claros y sonrió.

Johnny echó un suspiro y tuvo que reír.

–Y pensar que hace algunas horas pensaba que ustedes eran los más raros... Acaban de ganarles.

–¿De qué hablas, Johnny? – le preguntó el rubio.

–¿No tendrá que ver con Kai o sí? – secundó Olivier.

–Sí... Hace unas horas me llamó por teléfono y me preguntó si conocía algo de "Sucesos del Pasado". Como si supiera de historia...

–Johnny... Ese es un libro romántico... – le corrigió el más bajo de los tres.

–Yo... ya lo sabía – volvió a desviar la mirada con sonrojo.

0 0 0

De regreso a su mansión, Kai colgó su chaqueta en el perchero de su habitación antes de sentarse sobre el sofá y ponerse a pensar. Si Rei no lo había mandado, y era obvio que Johnny ni sabía de qué se trataba el título, significaba que era uno de tantos misterios que quedarían sin resolver. El partido era el sábado y parecía que Michael se la había agarrado con Takao durante los entrenamientos.

–Después de todo el sujeto sólo usa su gran boca para comer y contestar babosadas... – pensó en voz alta.

Aún dándole vueltas al asunto del libro, el teléfono sonó. No quería contestar la llamada, así que lo dejó sonar. En un momento se detuvo el timbre, pero seguido de eso, volvió a sonar. El muchacho se resignó y decidió ver quién lo molestaba.

–Diga...

No contestaron.

–No estoy para bromas ¿Quién habla?

Entonces colgaron el teléfono.

Para Kai Hiwatari no era ningún chiste atender algún llamado por las puras, por lo que era obvio que se pusiera de tan mal humor. Ya no tenía hambre ni quería dormir. Después de andar de un lado a otro en su gran habitación, se detuvo en seco y se puso a atar cabos: El libro era anónimo y la llamada era fugaz, lo suficiente para que Kai pudiera decir un par de frases; eso quería decir que se trataba del dichoso fan secreto que le prestaba tanta atención.

0 0 0

Estar en su casa solo le desesperaba en gran medida. Se cambió el uniforme y se colocó el mismo estilo de ropa que siempre usaba cuando tenía beybatallas callejeras. Sacó a Dranzer de una caja fina, lo guardó en un estuche con el lanzador y se fue sin decir nada a los empleados.

Anduvo caminando y el sol ya casi se ocultaba, iluminándose las calles por los faros eléctricos. El parque estaba vacío. Todos los niños se habían ido a sus casas después de beybatallas después de la escuela, pero a él no le importó con tal de tener una arena para él solo. Soltó a Dranzer y dejó que su trompo bailara solo en medio de la cuenca.

–¿Por qué me involucro con gente tan loca? – gruñó Kai al tener en la mente a Rei y a Johnny.

Como generalmente ocurría, un blade desconocido hacía su aparición y embestía al Dranzer de Kai. El beyblade azul salió disparado hacia su dueño, el cual lo atrapó con una mano.

–¿Quién anda por aquí! – gritó el muchacho.

–Kai... – dijo el desconocido. Esa voz sí la había escuchado antes el byeluchador – Te traté de buscar...

Kai se fijó bien en la persona que salía a su encuentro. Otro pelirrojo que había estado presente en su vida.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Yuriy? – le preguntó en el lenguaje que ambos coincidían: el ruso.

–Quise hablar contigo... Pero no contestaste mis llamadas – respondió el capitán de los Neoborg.

–Para empezar ¿Qué haces AQUÍ en Japón? – le dijo Kai, aún manteniendo su frialdad.

–El escocés nos contrató para formar parte de su equipo de baseball...

–Johnny... – Kai sonrió ligeramente – No me sorprende. Cuando planea un evento, lo organiza en grande e incluye a gente con historial... Apuesto a que vinieron contigo Boris, Sergei e Ivan como siempre.

–Kai. No quiero hablar de nada más que de ti.

–¿De mí¿Qué querrías hablar conmigo a cerca de mí?

–No ha pasado ni un solo puto día en el que no olvide cómo me derrotaste antes de que regresaras a Japón...

–Ya sé, ya sé... Quieres vengarte y harás lo que sea para derrotarme. Haz fila, porque delante de ti hay muchos ilusos que me han hecho la misma amenaza.

–¡No me interrumpas! – gritó exasperado – No sólo deseo humillarte como lo hiciste con tus demás rivales. También quiero cogerte y tirar contigo hasta que me canse. Estoy obsesionado contigo y mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que te tome.

No estaba seguro de qué decir. Sabía que los muchachos de Neoborg eran agresivos innatos, pero nunca creyó que el pelirrojo se lo diría de tal manera y tal arranque. No se fijó en la expresión de Yuriy, el cual estaba pasmado por lo que acababa de decirle a Kai.

–No quise...

–No es verdad... Si lo dijiste es porque lo pensabas – Kai disimuló perfectamente y le dio la espalda – Como te dije antes: Haz cola. Hay muchos que me han hecho la misma amenaza. Y sólo he tirado con dos de ellas.

Hiwatari se dispuso a marcharse, pero Yuriy le alcanzó y le tomó del brazo.

–¿Acaso estás con alguien¿Quién es tu perra ocasional!

–No te interesa saberlo. Te veré en el partido.

–Sí... – el pelirrojo se tranquilizó parcialmente y entonces dijo en japonés – _"... Cuando nos encontremos en el campo de batalla, sin duda libraremos una ardua lucha contra nuestros demonios. Yo estaría contigo sin dudarlo... ¿Tú estarás a mi lado?"_

Entonces el otro se congeló completamente por la médula. Esas eran las palabras subrayadas en la última página de _Sucesos del Pasado._ Sus sospechas eran acertadas. Fue Yuriy quien le regaló el libro. Fue Yuriy quien le había llamado. Fue Yuriy quien estuvo tanto tiempo obsesionado con Kai. En ese momento era Yuriy quien comenzó a forcejearle y comenzó a besarle con furia. Después de aquel feroz beso, lo tumbó al suelo y quiso ahondar más el contacto. Kai estaba asustado, ya que el muchacho diseñado genéticamente era por mucho más fuerte, pero pudo acumular la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo fuertemente hacia atrás.

–Me voy... – dicho esto, el otro se fue corriendo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Primero ligera y después cual ducha. En el camino, Kai tropezó con alguien que salía de una tienda de comestibles y las bolsas con verduras y demás abarrotes cayeron por la acera. Se trataba de Rei.

–¿Kai¿Qué haces aquí con este clima? – le preguntó el de ojos ámbar.

Extrañamente, gotas muy grandes resbalaron por sus mejillas, y no era el agua de la lluvia. Kai se abrazó fuertemente a su pareja, quien aún estaba sentado en el piso por el tropezón.

–Quiero quedarme en tu cuarto, Rei... – comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa...**

* * *

**Notas:**

–(1) _Cuba Libre_ es un trago de Ron y Coca Cola. Cuando un Ron está bien fuerte, le llamábamos en las chupetas _"Ron de quemar"_; (2) "No hay problema, amigo" en italiano; (3) para los que no leen en inglés "Maldición, Hijos de la gran..." o literalmente sería "Infierno sangrón, Hijos de la gran...".

–Okis... Acá estuvo el nuevo episodio. Agradezco a los lectores y espero que me den más reviews.


End file.
